Threat from the Past
by Sciguy
Summary: Sequel to ~Watashi wa Shinigami Desu~ and 5 years after that story. An evil has been stewing and gaining stength for over 800 years. What happens when Shinigami is defeated and Sakura is incapable of touching it? R+S and E+T
1. Time for a Vacation!

Hello everyone! It's me, Rob (aka Shinigami) and I'm back! YAY! Ok, here's the long awaited sequel to my last story. Now, I'm only going to disclaim things when I first have to. The disclaimer then extends over following chapters, like the last one.  
  
Now, I'd like to give a very special thanks to Azure-san for helping me get this fiction off the ground. I had no idea what to do before I talked to her and now I have most of it planned out. Once again, thank you Azure Rosas!  
  
Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS, not me. Cyan owns D'ni and all related material, not me.  
  
  
Chapter One, Prologue  
  
Rob's Mansion  
  
Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Li were all in an open meadow watching Sakura and Rob train with their weapons. She had gotten extremely good at using her abilities and sword, but still required practice. Tomoyo thought that he might be working her too hard, but the rest knew the value of hard practice. Tomoyo winced when Rob's scythe traced a bright red line in Sakura's leg.... again.  
  
"Rob! That's the tenth time you've cut me! Could you lighten up just a little?" Sakura whined.  
"We'll stop as soon as you can cut me, not before," he replied coldly and attacked again.  
Sakura knew that he wasn't normally like this, but he could be extremely cold and demanding during a training exercise. She still loved him though, and knew that he would heal her and give her a hot bath later.  
"You're faster than this Sakura!" he yelled at her and attacked more fiercely.  
"You are really starting to get on my nerves! We've been doing this every evening for the past FIVE YEARS!" she yelled back.  
Yep, it was true. It had been five years since the destruction of Akuma. She'd finished High school and had just finished her last year of college. Rob opted to stay with her for most of the time, but did occasionally go off to attend his godly duties.  
  
Perhaps I should recap the important stuff for you. You're all probably wondering why Sakura loves this creep Rob and for that matter, who Rob is. Well, Rob is Shinigami, the God of Death. He came about five years ago to defeat an evil called Akuma. Along the way, Rob revealed himself to the gang, and Sakura fell in love with him. In the midst of battle, he also gave Sakura a gift. He made her the Goddess of Life, whose energy he took from her over 800 years ago. Don't worry, more will be explained later if you're still confused. Needless to say, Rob has been training Sakura to make sure that she can carry out her new position of a Goddess, but she is growing tiresome of it.  
  
Sakura finally managed to slice him across the stomach. It was only a flesh wound that didn't draw much blood, but it was enough to satisfy her boyfriend.  
"Alright. If you like, we can stop now," he told her.  
"YAY! Thank you!" she squealed and hugged him in thanks.  
"Next time I might not be so easy on you," he said to her playfully and began to tickle her.  
"AHHH! NO! Stop! I'm injured! Don't tickle me!" she cried out as she laughed.  
"Alright, alright!" he chuckled out at her.  
"Ok, now heal me and let me take a bath, please," she said to him.  
"Can I join you?" he asked playfully as he healed her.  
"Sure," she said as her last wound healed.  
He was a bit surprised at that. They had only seen each other naked a few times before and had never bathed together, but didn't question the prospect. "Cool," he managed to say before following her in.  
  
"Wait a minute, did that just happen?" Li asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," was Tomoyo's reply.  
Li had gotten over Sakura a while ago, but was still stunned by her reaction.  
"Interesting," was Eriol's comment.  
"You think so?" Tomoyo asked him playfully.  
"Hey Tomoyo, you want to have a bath with me?" Eriol asked his girlfriend.  
Tomoyo climbed on top of him and gave him a very seductive look, simply replying, "No."  
"Oh well, it never hurts to ask, ne?"  
"You two wierdos!" Meiling called and shoved Tomoyo of Eriol playfully.  
The force accidentally made her roll onto Syaoran.  
"Uh, hi Syaoran!" She called happily.  
"Um, hi there Tomoyo. Comfy?" he asked, barely stifling laughter.  
"Cute little descendant," Eriol said, "What are your intentions toward my girlfriend?"  
Syaoran put his arms around Tomoyo and drew her closer. "She's MINE!" he said cracking up.  
"Ok, you can have her," Eriol said, sitting back down in his original spot.  
Tomoyo had a look of shock on her face as she yelled, "HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL!"  
"I was kidding! Jeez. No one can take a joke these days," he mumbled as he pulled Tomoyo off of Syaoran.  
  
They continued to joke with each other for a while as they waited for a newly cleaned Rob and Sakura to come back out and meet them once more.  
  
  
Bathroom  
  
Rob and Sakura were in a hot bubble bath together. They had just cleaned each other and had a quick make-out session. Now they were just soaking and waiting for the water to get too cold for them to stay in. Sakura started talking about their training together and the heavy load she had.  
  
"Honey," she began, "I know that it's necessary, but all the training that we've been doing has been a lot of work. Can we take a break or something?"  
"Sakura, in another five years I'll have to present you to the Council of Gods. You need to be ready for their trials by then."  
"But I'm almost as powerful as you! Do I really need to train so much?"  
"I see what you mean. Alright, how about a month-long break?"  
"Yay!" she called as she hugged him tightly in the bathtub"  
"You're welcome Sakura," he said while chuckling, "Now, where did you want to go or do?"  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead," she admitted sheepishly.  
He chuckled again, "Well, I'm not just going to let you be a lazy bum for a month. You have to do something or else we resume training as usual."  
Sakura thought really hard for a few minutes and finally got an idea. "You said that you were born in D'ni right? A huge underground cavern?"  
"Yep. About 800 years ago, give or take a decade."  
"Well, why don't we all take a trip there?"  
"That's an idea, but it's all in ruins now. Not much to see."  
He was only telling a half-truth. Even the ruins of his home would greatly impress her. He just didn't want to see what he had done to such a proud city. He still felt guilty of his near-genocide of the D'ni race and the destruction of the city, but was slowly getting over it.  
"Yeah, I guess it would have been more impressive intact with all of the people still there," she said disappointedly.  
"Yes, back then it was the most beautiful city you'd have ever seen." He closed his eyes and remembered the beautiful city, with it's glowing lake and high walls.  
"Too bad that we can't go back in time," Sakura mused.  
Rob's eyes snapped open and smiled widely.  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
"Why can't we go back in time?" he asked her.  
"Huh? Can we do that?"  
"Yes, we can go back in time. We'd need help from an old friend of mine, but we could do it!"  
Sakura immediately brightened and she said, "Could we bring everyone with us?"  
"Hai! We could!" he said happily.  
"COOL! That would be such an awesome vacation!"  
"Although, the guardian might not be so keen on me bringing so many through."  
"The guardian?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, the Gates of Time have a guardian to make sure that anyone who passes through is worthy."  
"Are we worthy?"  
"Well, as gods, we can get through without a problem. But our friends may have difficulty if I can't convince her to just let us pass."  
"Is she difficult?"  
"Very."  
"Well, I hope we can get through."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure that we can."  
"Yay! Then can I tell everyone about it?"  
"Sure. Today is Wednesday, we'll leave for the gates on Saturday."  
  
The two talked for a few minutes more before getting out of the tub and dressing. Once clean, dry, and dressed; they headed out to tell their friends about the vacation. They walked out holding hands.  
  
  
Outside  
  
Sakura and Rob walked up and sat by their friends on the hill overlooking the field. A few years ago, Syaoran would have cringed at seeing the two holding hands and being a couple, but he had long since gotten over his rejection. Yes, it was true; Sakura had actually chosen Rob over him. However, he had begun to date again in the last year, though he had yet to find a stable girlfriend. Sakura began to talk about their vacation.  
  
"Hey guys! I've got great news!" Sakura squealed.  
"Oh? What's going on?" Syaoran asked.  
"We get to have a vacation!" Sakura squealed some more.  
"Where are we going Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
"We're going to D'ni," Rob answered for her, not wanting her to squeal again. His right ear had always been quite hypersensitive and had gotten no better in the past 800 years.  
"I was under the impression that D'ni had been destroyed," Eriol stated.  
Rob cringed when he heard that. They all knew that D'ni was his home, but only Sakura knew that he had been the one to destroy it. It had been in a fit of rage over the murder of his parents, but he still felt guilty. (Did I just repeat myself? Oh well, sorry!)  
"Yes it was destroyed, but we get to do a little time travel!" Sakura said quickly, seeing Rob's reaction to Eriol's comment.  
"We can do that?" was Meiling's question.  
"No," Rob said, "But I have a friend that can."  
"Sugoi!" Tomoyo called.  
"This is going to be an awesome vacation!" Meiling chirped.  
"Oh, Tomoyo," Rob asked to get her attention  
"Hai?" she replied.  
"Since I know that you'll want to make at least some of our clothing for the trip, I'll give you some examples of D'ni clothing for you experiment with," Rob told her.  
"Really? That would be so AWESOME!" Tomoyo yelled with stars in her eyes.  
Everyone else just sweatdropped.  
"But, I'm afraid that you won't have to make anything for Sakura," Rob added.  
Tomoyo's expression instantly dimmed and gave him a questioning stare.  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I will arrange her clothing, it has to be special and traditional. It would be easier for me to worry about it," he explained.  
"Oh... Alright" Tomoyo said reluctantly.  
"So when do we leave?" Syaoran asked.  
"Oh, we leave on Saturday!" Sakura answered.  
"Is that alright with everyone?" Rob asked.  
"My cute little descendants and I are here alone, so we don't have to ask anyone's permission," said Eriol.  
"I had a month of vacation planned anyway, I'm sure that I can go," Tomoyo explained.  
"And we can convince Touya that I'm safe with you so that I can go!" was Sakura's response.  
"OK then! We'll all meet in this meadow Saturday morning around 10 AM. Eat a big breakfast because once we embark, we cannot stop."  
"OK!" was everyone's response to Rob's caution. They talked a few minutes more, and then dispersed to each other's homes. Rob went with Sakura to talk with Touya.  
  
  
Kinomoto Household  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura called.  
"I'm home, too!" Rob called right afterward.  
"Daddy! Onii-chan! I've got a few questions to ask you!" Sakura said as she walked into the living room to find her family plus Yukito.  
"What is it Sakura?" Fujitaka asked, standing to properly greet his daughter's boyfriend.  
"Oh, I think I'll let Rob take care of it," was her cryptic reply. Rob was starting to rub off on her.  
"Konbanwa Robahsu-san," Fujitaka greeted, "What's this all about?" (By the way, Robahsu Fehstern is Rob's D'ni name)  
"Well, I'd like to take Sakura and her friends on a long vacation," he stated.  
"Where did you have in mind?" Sakura's father asked.  
"My home, D'ni," he stated simply.  
"Is it far?" Touya finally made his presence known.  
"Oh, half way around the world, a few miles underground, and around 800 years in the past!" Sakura chirped cryptically.  
The family knew that Rob was a god and that Sakura was now a goddess, yet they still didn't believe what they had just heard.  
"Huh?" was Fujitaka's next question.  
Rob chuckled and continued, "Yes, it's true. It is halfway around the world and there is a bit of time travel involved, the trip shouldn't take more than six hours."  
"Well, how long will she be gone?" was Touya's question.  
"Only about a month," Sakura answered for her boyfriend.  
"Well, I trust you Robahsu-san, so I'll give you my blessing," Fujitaka finally said.  
"Can you guarantee her safety?" Touya asked suspiciously.  
"Don't worry Touya. The D'ni are a peaceful race and either way, she's immortal, what could happen?" he replied.  
"You're not inspiring my confidence," Touya said sternly.  
"Don't worry Onii-chan! If I don't go, I'll just get my butt whooped during his training sessions! Those are more dangerous than this trip!" Sakura pointed out stubbornly.  
"She has a point..." Rob trailed off.  
"Alright, as long as you promise to protect her!" Touya said to Robahsu.  
Robahsu knelt before him and said, "Upon my honor, I swear to return her to you unharmed."  
Touya finally gave in and gave his consent. Sakura became very happy and jumped on her brother and hugged him tightly. It was getting late so Sakura showed her boyfriend to the door.  
  
"Goodnight, my cherry blossom," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Oyasumi, my love," she replied, putting her arms around his neck.  
He bent down and Sakura reached up, their lips meeting in a quick, but sweet kiss. They gave each other one last hug before he left. Upon leaving her house, he unfurled his wings and took off for his house.  
  
  
Daidouji Mansion  
  
"Hey Mom!" Tomoyo called as she walked in.  
"Oh, hi darling!" her mother called back.  
"Mom, I need to ask you something!"  
"Oh, what is it?"  
"I've been offered a trip overseas and I'll be gone for about a month, is that alright?"  
"Who else is going?" Sonomi asked, switching into full mother-mode.  
"Sakura, Robahsu-sama, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling."  
"Will I be able to reach you?"  
"Uh, no, probably not."  
"And why not?"  
"They don't have telephones where I'm going."  
"Then take your sat-phone."  
"Yes ma'am. Does that mean that I can go?"  
"Hai."  
"YAY! Thank you mom! You're the best!" Tomoyo squealed as he tackled her mother to the ground, hugging her.  
Sonomi couldn't help but break out into laughter and hug her daughter back. Tomoyo thanked her again and got up once she heard the doorbell.  
  
"Oh hi Rob! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo said as she opened the door.  
"Oh, I just came by to drop these off," he said, offering her a large box that was oddly light.  
"What is this?"  
"This is a box of old D'ni clothing. I have tags on each one to show what the purpose and meaning behind the garment is. Have fun!"  
"Thank you!" Tomoyo squealed and stars appeared in her eyes. She turned around and slammed the door, heading up to check out the new clothes.  
"Ummm, ok..." Rob said slowly as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He gave up after a minute and left for home.  
  
(Dang, these kids have understanding families, don't they?)  
  
Narration  
  
The next few days passed quickly for the group. Tomoyo had worked long and hard to make a few dress-outfits in the D'ni style. She had one for each person, save Rob and Sakura, and Rob provided casual wear. Everyone soon packed a few bags and convened in Rob's meadow once more to leave.  
  
  
Rob's Meadow  
  
"Well, everyone, I'll give you some last minute instructions before we head to the gate," Rob said, "I expect all of you to heed these rules while you're there."  
"Alright!" was everyone's reply.  
"Okay, first off, limit the use of magic as much as possible. Secondly, don't start any fights. Even though the D'ni are peaceful, they are naturally stronger than an average human. I, with the help of Eriol, will cast a spell so that you'll all speak and understand D'ni fluently. Once we get there, expect to get odd stares and looks. D'ni look roughly human, but you'll all still stand out. We'll be staying at a family retreat on an island just off the shore of the main city. Before that, though, we'll have to get through the Gates of Time. I should be able to talk the guardian into letting us pass, but she has the right to challenge any of us in a one-on-one duel. Tomoyo, make yourself invisible so that she doesn't get any ideas about you. Do not interfere with a battle in-progress. Now, is that all understood?"  
"Hai!" They all answered in unison.  
Rob walked up to Sakura and gave her special instructions, "You may see my old girlfriend, Taigahn there. She looks a lot like you; so don't be surprised when you see her. Stay in your full goddess robes while in the main city. They know not to pick on you if you wear them. Clear?"  
"Crystal," she replied happily.  
  
"OK! Now, everyone form a circle around Sakura and me. Sakura, come over here and give me a hug. Ascend to Angelic level while you're at it."  
Sakura nodded and a pink light surrounded her. She emerged a changed person. She now had a pair of beautiful white wings with random pink highlights. Her hair lengthened and became a golden pink in color. Her hair also formed a tight braid as it lengthened to her waist. Her emerald eyes turned a bright pink and a set of white robes with pink trim covered her body. They covered as much as Rob's black robes, but they somehow managed to accent her curves that drove Rob wild.  
Rob soon decided to take his angelic form as well, and it was a very different transformation. He grew a pair of massive bat wings that were dark as pitch. His hair lengthened to match Sakura's, but it became a dark golden as it braided itself. His eyes changed from their normal dark green to garnet red. A deep, dark red that made his glare nearly unbearable.  
  
The couple was quite a contrast. Sakura's form inspired hope and love, while Rob's inspired only apathy and fear. It was true; their energies were complete opposites. He was the God of Death and she was the Goddess of life. But even as they looked like complete opposites, one could see the love in their embrace.  
Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran formed a circled around them and a bubble surrounded them all. They slowly started to levitate, then faster as they gained altitude. They were soon in space moving at a very impressive speed, accelerating all the time.  
"Where are we going?" Tomoyo screamed and grabbed Eriol.  
"The Gates," Rob whispered simply. The creepiness in his voice made her hold Eriol tighter.  
"The Gates are on the planet Pluto and are guarded by the royal family there. Namely the Princess of the family," Sakura replied much more warmly than Rob had.  
"Uh, ok..." Meiling said. She too was scared and had gone to her cousin for comfort.  
  
They continued on their path to Pluto, passing planet after planet along the way. Soon, the dim gray sphere came into view and they headed for the ground. The trip had taken about five hours so far. But instead of landing, they went through the ground and entered a small underground cavern. Ahead was a very large door that was half open, only darkness could be seen beyond it. Soon a cloaked figure stepped from the shadows and spoke to them.  
  
"By what right have you come here?" it demanded in what seemed like a feminine voice.  
  
  
Fin Chapter One  
  
I'm sorry to crowd so much into Chapter One, but I'm eager to move on. So, what will we find in D'ni? Will we see some of the racism that Robahsu spoke of in "Watakushi wa Shinigami desu?" But, before we get there, will the Guardian of the Gates of Time stop the group? More exciting action and possibly my first battle scene in the next chapter! 


	2. Trip through the Gates of Time

Hello everyone. Here is my great second chapter. I apologize for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but well, I felt evil. HEHE! Anywho, here's chapter two for your approval.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Sailor Moon or related subjects. All disclaimers are retroactive and proactive.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The group has finally entered the antechamber of the Gates of Time. It was a massive room with high ceilings and walls, decorated in a gothic style. High arches were barely visible in the gloom. One might mistake it for an abandoned cathedral. Directly ahead were the Gates. The Gates weren't very impressive. They were only about eight-foot tall and made of metal. There were some figures on the doors, but it was too dim to distinguish them. Sufficient to say, the room was quite dark. No, dark would be inaccurate. The room was enshrouded in gloom.  
Rob and Sakura were in their Angelic forms, with Li, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol behind them. They were prepared to enter the Gates, but a shadowy figure in a dark robe blocked their path. It repeated its question to them.  
  
"I demand to know by what right you have come here! What gives you reason to disturb this sacred ground and awake me from my slumber?" the figure demanded with slight anger in her voice.  
  
"Is that a-a-a-a... g-ghost?" Sakura asked and half-hid herself behind Shinigami.  
"No, Sakura, that is the Gates' Guardian. That is Princess Meioh Setsuna," he replied.  
"I await your reply," the figure rasped at them angrily.  
Shinigami stepped forward and pulled Sakura to stand beside him. He declared, "I am the God of Death, taker of souls. That gives me full right."  
He poked Sakura and she spoke up, "And I am the Goddess of Life, giver of life. By that I claim right to enter."  
Syaoran began to step forward to announce himself as well, but Shinigami gestured for him to stay back and keep quiet.  
  
"HAHA! She cannot be the Goddess of life. She died nearly a millennia ago," the Guardian called.  
"Aye, but she is the Goddess of which I speak," Shinigami asserted. (By the way, when Rob turns into his Angelic form, I'll call him Shinigami, in case you were a bit confused.)  
"Then prove it," the figure challenged.  
Suddenly, she jumped back and took up a protective position in front of the Gates. He threw her cloak aside and revealed herself to be a woman, apparently in her late twenties. She had long green hair that went past her butt and garnet red eyes. They were the same color as Shinigami's, but not nearly as intense. She wore what seemed to be a modified sailor costume. A white leotard with a dark skirt and a large, dark red bow. The skirt was very short, and she also sported a pair of white gloves that went past her elbows. Everyone except for the gods thought she was stunningly beautiful. The gods were simply too focused in their current state to notice that. Pluto drew from nowhere a large key staff. It was an ivory color with keyed protrusions on the bottom and a heart-like shape at the top. In the center of the heart was a sphere of garnet. She took a battle stance, and then suddenly pointed the garnet end of the staff at Shinigami.  
She yelled, "Dead scream!" and a ball of energy formed at the end of her staff. That energy was soon fired and aimed at Shinigami.  
  
"Sakura, this can be your first live fire exercise," Shinigami commented and stepped out of the way. Now the energy was headed for Sakura.  
"WHAT!" she yelled in surprise as she braced herself to block the shot.  
Sakura crossed her arms in front of her to protect her head, just as Rob had taught her, and let the beam hit her. She was thrown back onto her back and she skidded back several feet before the energy dissipated. Sakura flipped back onto her feet and drew her sword.  
"I am Princess Meioh Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, and I will not allow you to pass easily" Setsuna called and took another battle stance.  
  
Sakura lowered herself slightly to get better footing and prepare to dodge as Setsuna charged again. She brought her staff down on Sakura, but her sword blocked it. Sakura just smiled up at Setsuna, realizing that she truly was little match for a goddess. Sakura pushed her back and swung her sword. Setsuna nimbly jumped out of the way and sent another energy blast Setsuna's way. Instead of blocking or dodging it, though, Sakura sheathed her sword and caught the energy in her hands. Setsuna was very surprised be her rival's bold move, but leaned more energy into the blast.  
Sakura was starting to lose ground. She was being pushed back slowly by the energy, but somehow she found her footing and stopped. She pushed some of her own energy into the blast and managed to throw it back at Setsuna, several times stronger. Setsuna's eyes were wide with panic and she barely dodged the full blast. The blast still splashed and that sent Setsuna sprawling on the ground. She quickly flipped onto one hand, grabbing her staff, and performed a handspring onto her feet. It was just in time, too, as Sakura was about to stab her.  
Setsuna was not in good condition. She was breathing hard in a tired stance. She could also see that Sakura had yet to break a sweat. This was very bad. She held her staff and concentrated as the garnet orb in her staff began to glow. The glow caused the tails of the bow on her back (oops, forgot to mention that one) to lengthen. She also grew a set of short, but transparent sleeves. She had become Super Sailor Pluto with the help of her Garnet Orb. (I have no idea what the orb normally does, so I'm using my love of transformations to make something up.)  
Setsuna attacked again, twice as strong as she was before. Sakura barely noticed the increase, though. They traded attacks and Setsuna decided to use Dead Scream again. She fired the beam of energy at Sakura, but Sakura had grown tired and decided to end the fight. She concentrated her energy and fired a more powerful energy into hers. The two beams briefly fought each other, but Sakura's was far more powerful. Her beam quickly overtook Setsuna's Dead Scream and hit her HARD. Setsuna fell to the ground, slightly burned. Shinigami returned to his base form momentarily to heal Setsuna. After a few minutes, Setsuna finally got up shakily.  
  
"So, Rob, she's the new Goddess of Life?" Setsuna questioned.  
"Yep. She's my girlfriend, too," Rob informed.  
"You've dated two goddesses, you're quite lucky," she said chuckling.  
"So, long time no see, eh?" he asked her.  
"Yes!" she said as she hugged him tightly, "It's been far too long."  
Rob hugged back as he chuckled, "It's only been 200 years."  
"Um, excuse me, but what's going on?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How terribly rude of me," Rob apologized. "Sakura, this is my oldest friend Setsuna. Setsuna, this my girlfriend Sakura."  
Setsuna extended a hand and chirped, "Pleased to meet you!"  
Sakura cautiously shook her hand and returned the sentiment.  
"And these are my friends," Rob indicated the four who had stayed back, "Li Meiling, Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo, and Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
The four came over to greet the Guardian.  
"Would you all like some tea or dinner? I'm sure that Rob over here has starved you while you made the trip," Setsuna offered.  
"Thank you Setsuna. We would have required to stop and prepare for our next trip anyway," Rob replied.  
"Ok then! If you'll all follow me..." Setsuna traced a quick circle in the air with her staff and stepped through. Rob followed her. The rest simply shrugged and followed after them.  
  
  
Setsuna's Castle (hehe, Rob, Eriol, and Tomoyo have mansions. She gets a CASTLE!! Haha!)  
  
The princess led them all to a large dining room where a large meal had been laid out for them. Sakura and Rob ate ravenously, being drained of energy from the trip.  
  
"So, Setsuna, how long have you been guarding that Gate?" Meiling asked.  
"Oh, about... two thousand years," she answered, and then turned back to her plate.  
Everyone except for Rob and Sakura gaped at her for that comment. They realized that she was probably old, but not that old!  
"T-t-two Thousand years?" Tomoyo asked, shocked.  
"That isn't THAT long..." Setsuna defended.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm sure that my girlfriend didn't mean to insult you," Eriol said as he poked Tomoyo in the ribs.  
"No need to apologize. I get that a lot," Setsuna sighed.  
"Don't worry Setsuna, I still love you!" Rob said cheering her up.  
"Thanks my God!" She teased.  
  
They continued to talk and eat for another twenty minutes. Afterward, they all took an hour and rested, as Rob assured them that they would need time to adapt to the longer D'ni day. After their naps and whatnot, they returned to the gate.  
  
  
Gate Room  
  
They met up in the Gate Room to embark on their voyage through time. Setsuna began the process of allowing them through and announced that they had about ten minutes before they could leave because of how many were going through.  
  
"Ok, before we leave, we should change clothes," Rob announced and a curtain appeared for the girls to change behind.  
Tomoyo passed out articles of D'ni clothing and the girls went behind the curtain. The men dressed where they stood. Sakura went to help the girls and the curtain was in front of the gate so the girls were all separated from the boys. They emerged a few moments later dressed in casual D'ni clothing.  
D'ni clothing focused on being comfortable, yet able to handle any condition. The cloth was a pale, sandy yellow with a dark brown cloak over it. The pants matched the yellow and tightened near the ankles. Leather boots replaced the shoes that they wore. The boots were hard leather and made to be strong, but were designed to be very comfortable. Tomoyo thought they were more comfy than most of her sneakers. They all thought that the colors didn't go together and were a bit ugly, but Rob assured them that the colors were beautiful under D'ni light. They decided to trust him and proceeded to the gate.  
  
"Oh, Eriol! One last thing!" Rob called.  
"The translation spell!" Eriol suddenly remembered.  
"Ok, everyone in a circle!" Rob ordered. Everyone except for Eriol and Rob formed a circle.  
Eriol concentrated on the spell and Rob placed his hand on his back, giving him the necessary energy and knowledge to complete the spell. The problem with this spell was that Eriol needed to know the language so that he could recite it in the language he needed them to know, so Rob gave him the knowledge temporarily so that he could speak the words. (I would make up a spell, but my D'ni isn't good enough.)  
  
Soon, a ball of energy encircled them and it's magic entered their minds. The energy subsided and they all tried out their new language.  
"So, we can speak D'ni now?" Tomoyo asked in fluent D'ni.  
"Cool! We can speak in D'ni!" Sakura said.  
"This is quite an interesting language," Eriol commented.  
"Will we be able to read and write D'ni as well?" Syaoran asked.  
Rob held up a piece of paper with D'ni on it and commanded, "Read this."  
"The Great Tree of Probably have infinite branches, yet the Maker knows them all," Syaoran recited the old proverb on the paper.  
"Cool! This is such a pretty language, too!" Meiling said.  
"Yes, it is. The D'ni pride themselves on their language, so take care not to rush in speaking unless you must," Rob explained.  
"The Gate is ready!" Setsuna called in Japanese.  
"Alright everyone, let's go!" Sakura said and walked toward the Gates.  
"Okay, everyone join hands and hold on! Shinigami-sama should be able to guide you through without any problem," Setsuna told them.  
Everyone joined hands, with Rob and Sakura on the ends, and stepped into the Gate. They disappeared into the gloom beyond the Doors.  
  
  
Corridor of Time  
  
They found themselves in a swirling mass of energy. They could see shapes and figures whirl by and soon they felt Rob start to pull them deep into the tunnel. As they descended, they could see time pass. They saw events take place at an alarming rate, but in reverse. They saw decomposed animals suddenly jump up restored and become smaller and smaller. They saw dying stars suddenly expand to their normal size, grow bright, then dim again as they dispersed into dust. They thought that perhaps he had taken them too far, but Rob knew that the corridor followed little rhyme or reason. The only organization it had was of a celestial sort. An organization that only gods and angels could understand.  
After what seemed like an eternity, in more ways than one, the group finally felt Rob stop them. He had found the proper coordinates. He was worried that his sense of direction was unreliable, but he had found his mark perfectly. Rob made sure that he hadn't lost anyone, and then went through to the world that he'd left over 800 years before.  
  
  
???  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to darkness. It was dark, but soon her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Soon, she found herself on en island with her friends. The ocean, no, the lake that surrounded them was the first thing she noticed. It was a rich orange and was glowing a soft orange light. The light felt soothing to her eyes as she gazed across the lake. First, she saw nothing. Then, she turned around to face the main city. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.  
The city was amazing! It was divided into districts and levels. About ten levels and she would later learn that there were five districts. Each level was built about 25 feet above the one below it. The streets, the houses, even the lights were all made of stone. Fire marbles lighted the dimmer areas of the city where lake light was inadequate.  
Her eyes swirled pink as she focused on the buildings. They were made of exquisitely beautiful stone. It was dark in color with swirls and stripes of greens and reds and blues. She noticed that everyone was looking and gaping at the sight.  
Suddenly, Rob stepped in front of them and announced, "Welcome to D'ni!"  
  
  
Fin Chapter Two  
  
Well, there we are! We're in the great city of D'ni. The city that was home to an empire that spanned hundreds of worlds. What can we expect here? Will the gang be welcomed or shunned for being different? Well, we'll see soon enough!  
  
Oh, one more thing. I might throw a lemon in there later on. Please review and tell me if that would be a Yea or a Neigh. 


	3. The great City of the Empire of D'ni

Shorah everyone! Shorah is a standard D'ni greeting, by the way. It also happens to mean "peace," but that's unimportant right now. Anywho, this is the first of a few chapters centered in the magical land of D'ni. A world deep underground, a world shrouded in mystery. I'll try to explain all of the little D'ni quirks along the way, but E-mail me if you're unclear on something. Ok, here she is!  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
D'ni Main Cavern  
  
Tomoyo gasped at the scene before her. She imagined that D'ni would be dark and romantic, but she didn't expect it to be so spectacular. She almost didn't hear Rob announce that they were in D'ni. She gazed at the cavern walls and saw small alcoves craved into the rock. Homes, she realized, dotted the walls. She looked up and a few homes could be seen above as well. She looked down at her clothing and realized that Robahsu had been correct, D'ni clothing looked beautiful under lake-light. The warm orange glow was a bit dim, but made her eyes feel wonderful.  
  
"So, are we all here and okay?" Rob asked his friends.  
They all stated that they were fine.  
"This place is so beautiful!" Eriol finally managed to exclaim through his surprise.  
"Aye, it is," was Rob's reply.  
"Um, how do we get to shore from here?" Li asked, indicating that they were on a small island.  
"On this," Rob said, walking over to a rock.  
"A rock?" Meiling said.  
"Everything here is made from rock, even the boats," he explained.  
Rob was quite right. That rock was indeed a large boat. Everyone looked at it and wondered if it would truly float, but it did. It floated quite nicely. Soon, everyone climbed aboard and Rob started to row them to shore.  
"What's that?" Sakura asked, seeing what looked like a small cloud over the water.  
"Those? Those are called Damselflies. They eat insects within the plankton. And those are fish," Rob explained, pointing to an odd animal that jumped out of the water and captured some of the flies in its mouth.  
"What an odd looking fish..." Eriol commented.  
"Yes, they've almost developed proper eyes. Before the D'ni came, this cavern was as dark as any cavern. All of the wildlife was blind. They actually brought this glowing plankton with them from Garternay."  
"Wow..." Meiling mumbled.  
"Ah, here's the first sight on our water tour of D'ni," Rob said, getting their attention, "This is Kerath's Arch. All of the great D'ni kings passed through this arch on the way to their crowning ceremonies. Myth has it that Prince Kerath was banished to Tre'Merktee, the Place of Poisoned Waters, by his evil Uncle. He came home on the back of a great lizard and rode through this inlet. A great arch was built to commemorate his voyage and his kingship. Kerath was the last King of D'ni. After he'd done everything that he set out to, he stepped down and appointed a council of elders to run government. Now, five elders preside over the Great Assembly."  
"Wow! Is it true?" Sakura asked.  
Rob chuckled and told her, "Maybe. Tre'Merktee is an underground desert in Garternay. Unfortunately, the age of Garternay was destroyed over ten thousand years ago."  
"What happened?" Li asked.  
"The D'ni never recorded much about that place. They thought that their arrival here was a time to start anew. They completely forgot about the past and focused on their new future. All I know is that a series of violent earthquakes is what inspired Ri'Neref to write the Age of Earth," Rob explained.  
None of them quite understood what he meant by writing an age, but they would soon find out. Suddenly, Tomoyo saw something else interesting.  
"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a wall with a small, glowing orb in it.  
"Ah, that is a fire marble. It's a piece of rock with a gelatinous core. When struck or vibrated, the marble begins to glow brightly. Judging from the brightness of that marble and the lake, it's late afternoon or early evening. Someone remind me to pass out timepieces when we get to my house," he explained. D'ni was indeed an interesting place.  
Eriol inspected some people on the land twenty feet off. They looked fairly human, but he could see some differences. They were all quite pale. He noticed that they all walked smoothly and briskly and seemed to be quite pleasant to each other. He caught a glimpse of a girl's eyes and was especially intrigued by the color. Her eyes were a very pale, almost gray blue. He saw another man, but with pale brown eyes.  
"And what's that?" Eriol asked, pointing to a domed structure that many people were walking in and out of.  
"That is the Common Library. It holds over a hundred kormahn and kovahkh. One can acquire kortee'nea there as well," Rob informed him.  
He knew that the words meant different kinds of books, but he didn't understand their significance, or at least not yet.  
"How big is this cavern?" Meiling asked.  
"About ten miles long and six across," Rob stated simply.  
"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed. Rob was very glad that he'd impressed everyone.  
"Ah, here's an open dock," Rob mumbled to himself and he rowed the boat up to it. He tied off the boat and helped everyone out.  
"Okay, I live on level eight in the J'Taeri district. It's a very nice part of town, actually. It is also, however, a fair distance from here. We're on the second level now, so watch yourself and stay together," he told them.  
They moved swiftly through the corridors and everyone marveled at the beautiful designs. Most of the homes had no roofs, simply because there was no rain in the cavern. The ventilation fans blew any and all condensation that may lead to rain away. They saw the beautiful script in its full glory as well. (If you want to see the script, look around http://linguists.riedl.org) It could be done very ornately and beautifully.  
  
  
J'Taeri District  
  
After about twenty minutes of walking, they arrived at an arch with writing on it. It simply stated "J'Taeri District." Once they crossed through the arch, they noticed a difference in the architecture. For one, the stone that made up the buildings was of finer quality in texture and color. Also, some of the homes had roofs.  
"This is a more upscale area of town. It's reserved for important people and their families. In fact, the guild houses are on the level above this one," Rob explained.  
Sakura walked up to stride alongside her boyfriend and took his hand. Rob smiled and gave it a gentle squeeze before lifting it up to kiss it.  
"So, I finally get to meet your parents?" she asked.  
"Yep, you sure that you can handle them?"  
"I don't know. Is there anything for me to be worried about?"  
"Yeah, my father. He's a Saiyan and naturally aggressive. If he takes a swing at you, hit him back."  
Sakura chuckled, "And your mom?"  
"She'll love you!"  
Sakura was getting a little tired so she grabbed his arm and leaned some of her weight onto him. He let her hand go and put his arm around her shoulders. She put hers around his waist.  
"Ho much further?" she asked.  
"That green house over there," he pointed out a house less than a hundred feet away.  
  
They stepped into the house and Rob called, "Kehn tomahn!" (I'm home)  
"Robahsu? I thought you were away for the next couple of months," a female voice called back.  
"It's a long story," Rob told her, "Where's father?"  
"Oh, he's at the Writer's Guild. He should be back in less than three tahvotee." (That's about 44 minutes)  
"Ah, come out and meet my friends mother!"  
"All right, just one moment..." she trailed off.  
Sakura caught sight of a beautiful woman, apparently in her late thirties, through a hallway. She was trim, perhaps only 110 pounds. Like most D'ni, she'd noticed, she had dark brown hair and pale eyes. Only, her eyes weren't the average pale blue or brown. No, hers were pale green. A very odd green at that. They were bright and startling. Sakura could see where Rob's eye color had come from.  
She walked out into the main entrance to find something she hadn't expected. This was not the same Rob that she'd raised. He looked much older. Perhaps 43 hahr (a hahr is about a year, give or take a few days) instead of the 29 hahr old child that had left. (Remember, the D'ni lifespan is thrice a human's, so they age far more slowly)  
"Mother, these are my friends from the surface. They'll be staying with me for about a month and we'll take K'veer for a while, if that's alright?" he explained.  
"Sure, you can use K'veer for the next month. Now, introduce your friends!"  
"This is Daidouji Tomoyo," he stood behind Tomoyo and placed a hand on her shoulder as he said her name.  
"Call me Tomoyo. I'm pleased to meet you Mrs....?"  
"Oh, just call me Nahgrena. I'm pleased to meet you as well!" They shook hands in the D'ni way, with both hands.  
"This is Li Syaoran," he placed a hand on Li's shoulder.  
"Shorah," Li said as he shook her hands.  
"Li Meiling."  
"Nice to finally meet you Nahgrena!" Meiling chirped as she took her hands.  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
"What a complex name," Rob's mother chuckled out.  
"Yes, it is," Eriol said and flashed her his mysterious smile.  
"And last but most definitely not least," Rob said as he slid his arms around Sakura, "This is my girlfriend and love, Kinomoto Sakura."  
"Nice to meet you!" she chirped as she shook Nahgrena's hand.  
"But, I thought that Taigahn was your girlfriend?" Nahgrena said, confused.  
"Like I said, there's a long story here. I'd prefer to wait for father to return before telling it though," Rob said.  
"Well, alright," she said, "If you're hungry, dinner will be ready in four tahvotee." (About an hour, 58 minutes to be exact)  
"Thanks mother," Rob called. He then turned to the group, "Ok, I'll show you where you can stow your stuff temporarily for the next hour or two."  
  
He then led them to a fairly barren room. It must have been a guest bedroom of sorts. It had a stone bed with a mattress and a stone desk. There was also a lamp on the table. They put their stuff by the bed and Rob went to a cupboard in the back.  
"This is a storage area / guest bedroom. You can have a few of these supplies..." he trailed off as he pulled out a large sack from the drawer.  
"What are you giving us?" Syaoran asked.  
"Just a D'ni care package," he said as he reached in and pulled out smaller sacks, and then distributed them to everyone. "Let's see, we have a small bag of fire marbles for emergencies, we have a standard D'ni timepiece, a Rehevkor (like a complicated dictionary), and some documentation that will let you go anywhere in the city with the exception of the Guild Houses and the Council Buildings."  
They all glanced through their bags, confirming what he had said. They wondered how he could have done this, but a phrase he commonly spoke came to mind. 'I'm a god!'  
He taught them how to use the fire marbles. One must simply tap them against a hard object and they would slowly dim over time. He taught them how to use their timepieces. They resembled human pocket watches, but were more simplistic. Instead of determining exact time, they gave you a rough estimation. They had five wedges, two light and three dark. He explained that the two light were the day gahrtahvotee and the three dark stood for twilight and night. He informed them of the 30-hour day as well. If they needed an exact time, he told them how to use the more cumbersome timepieces. They resembled globes that opened. Inside, the timekeeper showed the hahr (year), vilee (month), yahr (day), gahrtahvo (about six hours), tahvo (about 14.5 minutes), gorahn (about 36 seconds), and it also showed and ticked out the prorahn (1.5 seconds).  
About one tahvo after entering, they emerged enlightened. They were speaking in Japanese for some reason and Nahgrena looked at them oddly. They told her that they were from a country called Japan on the surface. She was amazed that there were people on the surface. D'ni scientists thought that any surface dwellers would be small in population and have a much lesser intellect. That was partially true, the D'ni were brilliant compared to humans, but many humans were on equal footing with the D'ni. (I'm brilliant, by the way. My IQ is in the high 130s and average is 90-120.)  
  
  
Two Tahvotee Later  
  
"Shorah!" a deep voice called from the door of Rob's home.  
"Oh, Bochen! You're home!" Nahgrena called and hugged her husband.  
"Ah, father, it's good to see you!" Rob walked over and hugged his father.  
"What's this? You're not getting mushy on me, are you?" Bochen chuckled, hugging his son.  
"No, it's just been awhile," Rob replied.  
"Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the cavern?" Bochen asked.  
"Uh, that's a long story. A story best told over dinner!" Rob told him.  
  
  
Dining Room  
  
There was a great variety of D'ni food on the table. There were chor bahkh (meat filled rolls), ikhah nijibets (a roll-like bread), shoontahnah (fish dish), and even a few rice dishes fresh from a granary age. There was a nice variety of D'ni food with a few Saiyan touches added here and there. It was practically a feast.  
Everyone was eating, for the journey through the Corridor of Time had been draining. Rob and Bochen demonstrated their Saiyan tendency to eat a lot, so they took nearly half the food themselves. Soon, everyone was done and Bochen asked for Rob's explanation.  
  
"Well, dad, I'm not the Robahsu that you know. I am from 800 hahrtee in the future. I came here with my friends for a vacation and a break from a rigorous training routine," Rob explained.  
"How can you be from that far in the future? A D'ni only lives 325 years," Nahgrena said.  
"I'm only half D'ni, no one could have possibly known how long I would live," Rob pointed out.  
"Well, are you strong?" Bochen asked.  
"Very. I am one of the two most powerful beings in the universe," Rob said.  
"Who is the other?"  
"Sakura, my girlfriend," Rob said, indicating the emerald-eyed beauty next to him.  
"Impossible! A girl that strong?" Bochen exclaimed.  
"Indeed she is, father."  
Bochen charged up his strongest energy attack and suddenly threw it at Sakura. Sakura caught it with one hand then drained the energy from it until it disappeared.  
"Believe me?" Rob asked.  
"Uh, yeah, actually..." Bochen half stuttered.  
"Well, we'll be staying on K'veer for the next month or so," Rob told him.  
"Perhaps you should fight your present self to give him some exercise," Bochen suggested.  
"NO! I cannot interact with him and you cannot ever tell him that we were here. If you do, history might change in horrible ways," Rob cautioned strongly.  
"Alright, we won't tell," Nahgrena stated.  
"Both of you, swear on your honor," Rob commanded.  
"We swear on our honor that your secret will be kept," they swore in unison.  
"Good, crisis averted."  
Bochen turned to Sakura and asked, "So, you keeping my son in line?"  
"You'd better believe it!" she said jokingly.  
"How long have you two been together?" was Nahgrena's question.  
"About five hahrtee, five vileetee (year and a half)."  
'Don't mention marriage,' he told both of them telepathically.  
"You two must be very close..." Bochen smiled as he spoke.  
"Well, I should show my friends to K'veer and get them settled," Rob said as he stood up. Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura stood up also. After saying goodbye and promising to stop by before going home, they departed.  
  
Instead of taking their previous route back to their boat, he led them to a hidden staircase behind the house. After descending a few hundred feet, they came out to a small dock. Rob instructed all of them to embark and they soon got underway.  
"That's K'veer," Rob pointed out an island a mile off that had a tall, spiraling structure. It looked almost like a screw sticking up through a piece of wood. However, they turned and he rowed them away from K'veer.  
"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked.  
"If memory serves, K'veer doesn't have much food on hand. We need to go to the Central Island to get supplies."  
As if on cue, they turned a bend and a large island appeared in front of them. It was a large circle, perhaps a mile in radius. It was only two levels, though. Boats were docked in a large ring around the Island. Rob noted that it was almost night, so he quickly rowed out to the Island.  
  
  
Central Island  
  
They docked and disembarked at one of the docks. He tied it up to the dock and tied a colored piece of rope to the pylon the boat was tied to. Rob explained that that would keep someone from just taking the boat. Since boats were need so much, people just took boats to and from their destinations. Very few people actually owned a boat and few boats were owned by one person.  
"I won't be long, so separate into groups if you like and meet me back here in half an hour," he told them.  
"What if we get lost?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Pair up with someone magical. If you get lost, your partner will be able to sense me," he suggested.  
Tomoyo wanted to look around with Sakura, so they went of on their own. Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling also took off. Rob chuckled, thinking that no one wanted to stay with him, but he moved on. He approached a reputable food vendor, a friend of his from the Culinary Guild.  
"Hey Sahnpa!" Rob called to his friend.  
"Oh, hey Robahsu!" she called back. They shook hands over the counter between them.  
"I need to restock K'veer for a month's stay. A few friends are staying with me. Can you help me?"  
"Ha! I could fill that mansion with food if you wanted."  
"No, a month'll do."  
"Ok, would you like anything in particular?"  
"Just the normal assortment of fruits, vegetables, etc. Enough for myself plus five more."  
"We just got some stuff in from a new Age."  
"Really? Like what?"  
She showed him a few pieces of fruit and a slice of bread. He tried the fruit and they were all good. One was like an avocado, another was like a sour apple, and the last tasted like a sweet plum. The bread was like a form of Rye Bread on the surface. It was dark and had a sweet taste to it.  
"Alright, add a case or whatever you pack this stuff in to my order," he told her.  
"The bread comes in a full barrel. Are you sure that you can eat that much?"  
"Well, I can always come back for more so make that a half-barrel."  
"Alright! Anything else?"  
"Yes, could you ship it directly to K'veer for me? Preferably tonight or early tomorrow morning."  
"Well, I don't know..."  
"Sahnpa."  
"Alright, I can get it in before breakfast tomorrow. Is that it?"  
"That should do it!"  
They haggled over a price and Rob paid her. Though the D'ni weren't very greedy people like most humans are, they still had use for currency. He used money that he'd collected before he left D'ni. He departed and went to another vendor. He would stop by the beverage vendor as well.  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo  
  
Sakura glanced at her large timepiece and told her friend, "Okay, if I've set this thing right, it should go off every 10 minutes or so."  
"Cool! Now, let's hit the clothing stores!" Tomoyo squealed.  
"You do realize that we have no money to buy clothes with, right?"  
"So? We don't have to pay to look, I hope."  
They looked around for a clothing store and they finally found a small one.  
"Not much of a range..." Tomoyo remarked glumly.  
"You heard what Rob said. The D'ni go for functional, not fashionable."  
"Yeah. I guess it's a good thing that I brought a few of my special creations for you with me."  
"You didn't..."  
"Oh, but I did Sakura-chan!"  
"Oh! What a nice color!" Sakura said, pointing to a dark purple cloak.  
"Yeah, that is pretty. I could do better though..."  
"Tomoyo, I'm not going to look at the local clothing if you only complain about it."  
"Ok then, let's see what else is around here."  
"There's a souvenir shop."  
"Oh! That crystal is so cool! And so are all of those!"  
"Ladies, they are fairly common stones," the shopkeeper told them.  
"Oh, sorry, we're from another Age and have never been to D'ni long enough to really look around," Sakura excused herself.  
"Ah, well, we've lived in the rock for many, many years. In that time, we've developed a great understanding of stones and crystals," the shopkeeper explained.  
"This is still great workmanship," Sakura said.  
"Yeah, it's great!" Tomoyo added.  
"Are you interested in purchasing anything?" he asked the girls.  
"No, we're only here while our D'ni friend get supplies. We don't have any money," Tomoyo explained.  
"You know what? I think I have something that would suit you two perfectly..." he said as he reached into a bin beneath the counter, looking for a specific pair of rock necklaces. He finally pulled out two necklaces. One was a dark emerald on a golden chain. The other was an amethyst crystal, also on a golden chain.  
Sakura stared wide-eyed at the two necklaces and said, "Those look expensive. Like we told you, we have no..."  
"No, I insist that you take them fee of charge," he cut her off. He continued to say, "Think of it as a welcome to D'ni present."  
"We couldn't poss..." Tomoyo tried to say but was cut off by the man.  
"Did your friend tell you how stubborn the D'ni race is?" he smiled at them.  
"Alright, we'll take them," Sakura and Tomoyo took the necklaces. Each one complimenting the wearer's eyes nicely. The vendor smiled by how happy he'd made them. They didn't know that gold was very common in the northern tunnels and that the gems were also quite common. He did, however, use a device to alter them to the girls' specific eye colors.  
The girls thanked him profusely and left a few moments later. He smiled and waved as they walked away.  
  
  
Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling  
  
The trio were walking around, not particularly interested in much. They made small talk about how old D'ni auras felt. The auras seemed refined somehow. Eriol mentioned that perhaps the longevity of the race coupled with the race's existence of over ten thousand years. They saw Rob head back to the boat and they joined him. Sakura and Tomoyo followed a moment later.  
"Where'd you get those necklaces?" Syaoran asked.  
"Some nice vendor gave them to us once we told him that we were tourists!" Tomoyo said.  
They continued to talk about what they had observed while walking around. It would be about a few minutes before they could get to the boat because of so many going home right then, so they sat in a food court-like area for a few minutes.  
Rob was standing and unknown to him; a pair of eyes was watching him. A pair of pale green eyes saw him and suddenly brightened.  
  
Sakura turned her head just in time to see a girl jump out of nowhere and jump on Rob's back and start tickling him. He laughed, but threw her off. When she stood to face him, Sakura got a good look at her. She was Sakura's height, about her weight, too. She had bark brown hair and pale green eyes as well. Sakura thought the girl looked like a D'ni version of herself. Then she heard Rob speak.  
"Uh, shorah Ahnsah!" he said to her.  
Her smile suddenly disappeared and she looked at him suspiciously. She finally said to him, "I thought you called me Taigahn?"  
"I should call you Goddess."  
"Uh, um, w-what do you mean?" Ahnsah seemed surprised by his statement.  
"Drop the act. I'm from 800 hahr in the future. I'm well aware that you were the Goddess of Life."  
"Were?"  
"Yes, in my time, you are no longer a goddess."  
"Huh?"  
"Let me introduce my friends first."  
Rob walked over and introduced Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling first. He then walked up to Sakura and held her hand, saying, "And this is Sakura, the new Goddess of Life and my new girlfriend."  
"I'd like to know how that happened..." Ahnsah said.  
"You know that I can't. I must protect the Timeline," Rob told her.  
"You sound like some righteous god," she muttered.  
"That's because he is a god. He is the God of Death," Sakura told her.  
She stared at him in shock before asking, "how?"  
"I can't tell you," he said simply.  
"Oh, well, I guess I should leave you alone..." Ahnsah started to walk away.  
"No! Please! Come with us. We'd like to get to know you better!" Tomoyo said, grabbing her shoulders playfully and leading her back to the group.  
"I wouldn't want to impose.." she began.  
"You won't be. The more the merrier, eh?" Rob said cutting her off.  
"Well, alright!" she chirped cheerfully.  
They then started to head for the boat. They got in and started rowing for K'veer.  
  
  
Fin Chapter Three  
  
Well, one more character thrown into the mix! I have seven to keep track of now! I just love to make this difficult, don't I? Oh well, all is well for the time being. For the MYST fans out there, I did change a few things, but this is an AU fic, get over it! Ahem, so, next chapter will be out soon!  
  
Oh, and I need more replies about the Lemon. I really would like to know if you want one or wouldn't care if one goes in. Chances are there'll be at least a lime, but the lemon is mostly up to reviewers, ok? Tata for now! 


	4. Attention D'ni Shoppers! aka: Rob's old...

Konbanwa Minna! Here's the next installment of "Threat from the Past." I bet that you're all wondering why I have such a title. Well, you'll find out later. For now, you uh... won't know! Ahem, Anywho, on with my story!  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
K'veer  
  
The group of now seven had taken the long boat ride to K'veer. Having only arrived a few hours before, the human crew with Rob wasn't very tired.  
  
"I'm not tired!" Sakura whined as it reached "midnight."  
"Well, you want to have a workout to get tired?" Rob asked.  
"Sure! That would be perfect!"  
"You mind if we join you?" Eriol asked, walking over with Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo in tow. Tomoyo had recently begun to learn the martial arts like her friend. Eriol was her normal training partner as he was the gentlest fighter.  
"Sure! I've got the perfect room for it, too! It's far from the dormitories so Ahnsah and the stewards won't be woken up," Rob told them.  
"Cool, let's go!" Tomoyo called.  
He led them through the corridors silently. The mansion was built in a large spiral, meaning that one central hallway snaked around the mansion and the other rooms and hallways led off of it. He came to a great door and pushed it open easily. They were taken into a large, circular room. It was about 50-foot wide and had ample space for them to practice. It also had a high domed roof so if Rob and Sakura were to really get into it, they could head into the air to fight.  
"Alright, I think this will do!" Rob said to them. They all split off into their sparring groups to train. Rob with Sakura, Syaoran with Meiling, and Eriol with Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo wore one of her battle outfits that she'd done in the D'ni style. It was the pale beige that was common among the D'ni and was formfitting to allow her a full range of movement. She and Eriol began a few warm-ups and a few stretches before getting into any actual sparring.  
Tomoyo led off with a few punches and kicks, but Eriol was able to easily avoid them. He caught one of her wrists as she punched and slammed his knee into her stomach, then he pulled her up in time to throw her head down onto his knee. He was unconcerned with hurting her because Sakura or Rob could heal her without any trouble. She lay on her stomach, not moving. Eriol crouched down to see if she was all right. As soon as he got close, Tomoyo attacked.  
She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck. She leaned back and used her weight to perform a back flip. This had the effect of throwing Eriol a fair distance away. As Eriol tried to get up from the hard stone tile, he was kicked in the stomach very hard. As she tried to do so again, he grabbed her ankle and tripped her. Now that they were both on the ground, he could easily take her out. He flipped on top of her and went to punch her along her jaw line. (For those who don't know, a diagonal shot to the jaw line will render someone unconscious 90% of the time.) As he drew back, Tomoyo used the flexibility that Cheerleading had given her. She threw her legs up and wrapped an ankle around his neck. She then used her legs to slam his head into the concrete.  
Eriol rolled away, barely conscious and unable to see properly from the mild concussion. She then sent a crescent kick to his head, knocking him down again. She climbed on top and performed a perfect uppercut, knocking him out cold. She breathed heavily for a moment then collapsed on top of him.  
  
Meanwhile, Li and Meiling were several levels higher in their training. They were punching, blocking, and kicking almost faster than the eye could see. Li saw an opening and sent a roundhouse kick into Meiling's jaw. She began to fall, but her training allowed her to place a hand on the ground and perform a one handed cartwheel and avoided falling. She instantly dropped down and swept her leg under Syaoran's legs. Li saw her leg head for his stomach, which was her finishing move. He pulled out an ofudo and called for fire spirit just in time to propel him out of the way. Meiling yelled at him for using magic, but Li promised not to do it again and they continued to fight. At one point, they were mirror images. Li would send a low kick, medium kick, then high crescent kick and Meiling would block with exactly the same moves. It became very apparent that they'd had the same teacher at some point.  
Meiling went in for a jab but Li caught her wrist and forced her to follow through as he dodged. This set her completely off balance and open. He swung around and put his weight into is elbow as he sent it into her back. Meiling was severely stunned and fell down, hitting the stone tiles. Li noticed that she was still moving and decided to finish her off. He grabbed her collar and threw her into the air and performed a roundhouse to her belly as she came down. She somehow managed to flip in midair and land on her feet, sliding a few feet before coming to a stop.  
She was bruised and battered, but not defeated. She charged again but leapt over his head as he went to kick her. She landed behind him and performed a high kick behind her. But, instead of throwing her boot into his head, she wrapped her leg around his neck and pulled him back slightly. This left him in a very exposed position. He was leaning back precariously and his arms were busy helping him maintain balance. Meiling smiled and clasped hands as she drew back for a really hard hit. She hit him and simultaneously let him go, thus sending him slamming into the floor HARD. She held her leg high in the air, ready to drop herself and her heel onto his chest.  
As her heel came down, Li flipped up onto his shoulders and flipped backwards onto his feet. He was not well off. Neither was. They were both breathing heavily and clutching at different parts of their torsos.  
"I think we've tired ourselves out enough, let's call it quits," Li announced.  
"Alright, coward!" Meiling called back.  
Li chuckled as he put an arm around her shoulders and began to lead her out saying, "I might be a coward, but I happen to be a very tired coward."  
  
Rob and Sakura's fight wasn't anywhere near as simple and easy. They were above their friends, having grown their wings. They were in a straight hand-to-hand fight, which Sakura preferred. They were nearly equal in physical strength once suitably powered up. Rob's blood red eyes met Sakura's bright pink eyes as they each debated exactly how to attack. Sakura decided to go offensive and charged her boyfriend. She sent punch after punch at him, but he just kept backing away and dodging to make her angry. She new this tactic and had also developed a way around it. She charged up a little power in her hand. As he was about to dodge again, Sakura fired the energy into his face. Rob, momentarily blinded and confused, soon found himself on top of a newly formed crack in the floor.  
Rob slowly got up, knowing that Sakura would prefer to wait so that all of her dealings were fair. Of course, who said that he had to be fair? He used the afterimage technique to leave what looked like him still standing there, but it was only a shadow of his image and energy. He used his speed to sneak around Sakura. Sakura had gotten anxious and charged him, and was quite surprised when she passed through him. Suddenly, Rob appeared behind her and knocked her into the ground. But, his hand went right through her and her image disappeared. At the same time, an elbow came down on his back and knocked him down again. He landed in a crouch and jumped back into the air to face Sakura.  
He charged her this time and they began to fight again. Kick after kick was dodged and punch after punch was easily blocked. Somehow, Rob managed to stun her and punched her in the stomach. She followed up by kicking him in the head. They stayed in their mortal forms and the room was made of Nara, a very hard D'ni stone, so they took no heed of the architecture. Sakura grabbed his hand and slammed him into one of the massive support columns.  
He moved up to her and stopped, suddenly changing direction. He did this a number of times rapidly, making Sakura a bit nauseous before sending a hard kick into her chest. Sakura recovered enough to send an energy blast into his torso as he retreated. He went in for a punch and Sakura grabbed his wrist. She pulled him in and shoved her knee into his stomach. She then placed her leg on top of her arm and used her arm as a straight guide to his head. Her boot met his face a number of times before Rob could swing her off. He then punched deep into Sakura's face. He was met with a weak kick as she flew back and landed near the unconscious Tomoyo and Eriol. She performed a quick heal on her friends and sent them to their room before continuing the fight.  
She took flight once more and charged her boyfriend. They fought for another ten minutes. They fired a few blasts of energy and put many new cracks in the room. They also displayed some great acrobatics and had a great workout. Soon, they were too tired to continue and they went to their room to sleep.  
  
  
Rob and Sakura's Bedroom  
  
This was the most lavish of all the rooms in the great mansion. It had a high ceiling and was also round, with a diameter of 25-feet. There were dressers where they had stored their clothing earlier that day. There was also a door to one side that led to a large bathroom. Everything in the bathroom was heated and there was a separate hot water heater for this room so that hot water was almost instant.  
There were three other doors as well. One led out into the main hall. Another led out into a private living room of sorts. It had a small library in the corner and a grand fireplace with an overstuffed couch in front of it. The last door led out to a small balcony with a beautiful view of the Central Island, Main City, and a vast expanse of the lake.  
  
In the main bedroom, there was a beautiful bed as well. It was a large stone slab with several soft mattresses on top. (A normal D'ni mattress is only two inches thick.) There was also a great comforter and blanket set, too. In the bed were our two gods, Sakura and Rob. They were lying in each other's arms and slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Sakura?" Rob asked.  
"Yeah?" she replied drowsily.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Rob."  
"I have an important question to ask you."  
She chuckled and replied, "And I assume that it can't wait until morning?"  
"If I wait, I might lose the courage to ask."  
She looked up at him concerned, and then urged him to continue.  
"Well, Sakura, I love you so much. More than anything else in the world. I would sacrifice anything and everything for you. You know that, right?" he said to her softly.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, my question is: Will you marry me?"  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and stared at him for several minutes.  
"Uh, Sakura? A yes or a no would be comforting right about now..." Rob said as he squirmed. He wasn't sure what she was feeling and her hesitation scared him.  
"Sure..." she finally whispered.  
If he'd been standing, he would have fallen over. But instead, he told her, "Well you sure sound enthusiastic..."  
"Then how's this?" She reached up and kissed him deeply, passionately. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss, though it was already quite deep. (Hehe, as opposed to shallow?)  
"Hmm," he said drawing back, "I guess that'll have to do if you can't do any better."  
"Oh! I can do better!" She got on top of him and kissed him again, this time letting her hands roam all over his chest and abs. He in turn put his hands under her nightshirt and rubbed her back while pulling her closer.  
Soon, she slowed and her kissing weakened. He drew away and she put her head on his chest. He was about to ask her if anything was wrong, but he heard her softly snoring. He chuckled silently as he realized that she'd fallen asleep.  
He craned his neck to kiss her head, and then said, "Goodnight, my love." He then put his arms around her and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo's Room  
  
The two had briefly awoken after being revived by Sakura and sent to their room. They, like Rob and Sakura, were in bed in each other's arms. Eriol was slowly rubbing Tomoyo's belly with his hand. He smelled her hair and took in her wonderful aroma. He'd always loved the way that she smelled. She stirred and looked up at him.  
"What, do I smell or something?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but you smell wonderful."  
"Hehe, thanks."  
"I love you, Tomoyo. I love you with all of my heart."  
"I love you, too, Eriol."  
He smiled broadly and held her closer. They closed their eyes and fell into a deep, loving sleep.  
  
  
K'veer, Next Morning  
  
They had woken up shortly after the beginning of the first Tahvo. They got a good 12.5 hours of sleep, which they would need to get used to the longer D'ni day. The boat with their supplies had arrived earlier and the stewards had already unloaded everything and packed everything away. One of the stewards was preparing breakfast as a few others went to wake the tenants.  
Rob and Sakura were a bit difficult to rouse, but that was quite normal for both of them. Soon, everyone was filing into the smaller breakfast room. It was on a small balcony over the water. A slight mist was over the lake and it reflected the light, making the entire cavern seem to become a warm orange. Tomoyo remarked that it was beautiful as she took it all in. They ate their breakfast, a collection of rice, eggs, and meats. It was all incredibly good and the gang talked for a while as the food settled.  
"So, what do you all want to do today?" Rob asked his friends and fiancé.  
"Well, I wanted to have a bit of a tour of the city, personally," Syaoran said.  
"And I wanted to see the central library," Eriol said.  
"Oooooh, the library!" Syaoran squealed in mock excitement.  
"Not all of us are illiterate idiots, my cute little descendant," Eriol said nicely as he smirked at Syaoran.  
"BOYS! No fighting on vacation!" Tomoyo yelled.  
"But..." they both began but Tomoyo bonked them on the head with a couple of mallets.  
"Where did she get those?" Ahnsah asked Rob quietly.  
"We haven't figured that out yet," he whispered in reply.  
"Now, promise that you won't fight anymore!" Tomoyo commanded and threatened them with the mallet.  
"Ok! Ok! We'll be nice to each other!" They both pleaded in unison.  
"OK then!" Tomoyo squealed happily and put her mallet away.  
"Uh, ok! Well, wasn't that exciting?" Rob said.  
"Not really," Sakura remarked.  
"Ah, well, Sakura and I have an announcement to make!" Rob called.  
Sakura took the cue and sat next to Rob and held his hand.  
"You want to tell them?" Rob asked her.  
"Yep!" she said then turned to her friends, "Rob and I are getting married!"  
"..."  
"Uh, guys?" Rob asked when they all just stared at them.  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed and glomped Sakura.  
"It's about time!" Meiling squealed joyfully and joined Tomoyo in the glomp.  
"Congrats man," Eriol said and shook Rob's hand.  
Syaoran walked over to him and Rob stood up. He'd been somewhat worried about Li's reaction, but his concern was misplaced.  
Syaoran took Rob's wrist, than pulled him closer into a hug. Rob was shocked, but more shocked when he heard what Li whispered to him. He said, "I couldn't, so you must protect my cherry blossom. Do you promise to do that for me?"  
"Of course..." Rob whispered back and Li released him.  
The only one who hadn't moved was Ahnsah. She just sat there open-mouthed and staring blankly into space.  
"Ahnsah, are you alright?" Rob asked.  
She just blinked and excused herself. Rob went after her.  
  
  
Corridor  
  
"Ahnsah, what's wrong?"  
"I love you Robahsu! I've loved you for years and now you're going to marry her!"  
"You have to understand from my point of view, that was over 800 years ago. You've been dead a long time for me. Even with that said, I only began to really get over you a few years ago."  
"But I love you!"  
"And there's a boy on an island on the far western part of the lake. That boy loves you with all of his being and soul. That boy is the one that you love, not me!"  
"You must realize how hard this is for me! Just a week ago I was seeing you off and passionately kissing you before you left. Now, I see you here with this girl and you're all over each other! How do you think I feel?"  
Rob took her hands to calm her down before continuing, "Ahnsah, she is my fiancé and the woman I love. She has been graced with your power and your former position as the Goddess of Life. If you truly love me, you'll let fate and history run its course and allow this to happen. If it's easier on you, we won't hold the wedding here."  
"But what if I want to go?"  
"You're invited. I'm the God of Death, I can easily resurrect your soul temporarily to attend a celestial wedding."  
She gasped and said, "A Celestial Wedding? But, that is the greatest form of a marriage possible. The Angel of Love herself presides over the proceedings. She only weds people who are truly meant to be together. How do you know that she'll do it?"  
"She offered to wed us a week ago. I have her full blessing."  
She was wide-eyed again, "oh..." It was unheard of for the Angel of Love to offer to wed a pair. It normally took a request and years of consideration before she would agree to do it.  
"Well, I need to determine of she's strong enough for you!" she said as she headed back in.  
  
  
Living room  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura!" Ahnsah yelled.  
"Hai!" Sakura said as she stood.  
"I, Ahnsah Toontrus challenge you to a fight!"  
"I, Kinomoto Sakura accept your challenge!"  
"And I, Robahsu Fehstern will set rules and the battle ground, as well as referee the fight."  
The girls were somewhat surprised that he'd volunteered for this, but didn't question his claim. He led them away into the Mansion's library.  
  
  
Library  
  
She walked in and gestured for the two to remain by a pedestal with nothing on it. Rob cast a small spell to seal the doors and plucked a book off the shelf. He placed it on the pedestal and opened it to the first page. The left-hand page was blank, but the right-hand page was amazing. It had a moving picture that flew by an island. The flyby went around a sparsely vegetated island that had no animal life. Ahnsah nodded her head and placed her hand on the page. She became sort of translucent and was drawn into the page, into the image. She disappeared in under a second. Sakura hesitated, and then did the same. Rob let loose an orb of energy before following them.  
  
  
Training Age  
  
They appeared in a small cave on the age. Rob instantly went over to an alcove to grab the linking book back to D'ni. The girls filed out, their robes appearing as they walked. The robes were nearly identical, except Sakura's had pink trim and Ahnsah's had golden trim. Rob followed them out and stowed the book in his cloak. They walked until they hit a large, open area.  
Rob assumed his angelic form. He was surrounded by dark energy and he soon changed. His hair grew to hang at his waist as it braided and turned a dark gold color. A set of massive bat wings sprouted from his back and he stretched them before folding them behind his back. He opened his once closed eyes, revealing his sparkling dark red irises. He then spoke to them, but his voice had also changed. It had become a deep, low, menacing voice. It was a voice that could force even the most hardened demon to shudder.  
He said, "You fight until one is unconscious. Neither of you may give up or concede at any time. Anything goes. The book room is sealed so feel free to destroy the planet if you see fit."  
The girls both nodded in understanding.  
"Begin," he ordered, and then seemed to disappear into the shadows. If the girls hadn't known better, they'd think they were alone.  
  
Sakura glared at Ahnsah before deciding to put on a light show for her. Sakura was surrounded by a golden pink energy of great power as the transformation occurred. Her hair lengthened and braided like Rob's had, except it became a pale golden pink. She closed her eyes and spread her large set of beautiful, white wings with pink highlights. She opened her bright pink eyes in time to watch Ahnsah's change.  
Ahnsah closed her eyes as a bright golden aura surrounded her. Her hair lengthened and braided, but it wasn't as long as Sakura or Rob's hair. Although, it was a pure gold in color. She soon spread her own white wings and glared at Sakura with her golden eyes. They then both struck a battle stance a waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
Ahnsah was a little anxious, so she charged Sakura first, and was surprised when Sakura disappeared. Ahnsah looked up to see Sakura floating in midair, staring down at her. Ahnsah charged again, but Sakura simply kicked and Ahnsah was sent into a freshly made crater. She tried again, but all of Ahnsah's punches and kicks were dodged or blocked effortlessly.  
Sakura felt that she'd had enough and began to go on the offensive. Ahnsah could do nothing to stop her. Sakura punched and kicked the goddess repeatedly. Sakura grabbed her hair and held her in place as she sent kick after kick into her. Sakura let her go then flipped forward, sending her heel into Ahnsah's head. She was once again sent hurtling toward the ground.  
Ahnsah flared her energy in anger and charged up her most powerful energy attack. Sakura just stayed in the air and cupped an invisible ball of energy behind her. Ahnsah fired her energy at Sakura and Sakura chanted a short phrase before firing hers as well. Ahnsah's beam was about a foot across and golden. Sakura's was the same but a blue color instead.  
The two energies collided and seemed equal, but they were not. Sakura's beam instantly became ten-foot across and moved toward its target. Ahnsah used both hands and all of her energy to hold it back, and began to win the battle. However, Sakura simply smiled and brought her energy up to 5% capacity and her beam began to overtake hers again. Sakura gave a yell of effort and her beam became twice as powerful, completely obliterating Ahnsah's beam and striking her. There was a brief scream as the energy enveloped her and the dust began to clear away.  
  
Ahnsah was lying on the ground in a large crater. Most of her clothing was burned off. She was bloody, bruised, and beaten. She briefly tried to get up, but collapsed before she could get any near accomplishing her goal. Ahnsah was unconscious and Sakura had one the right to marry her love. Sakura walked to her and gave her a new set of robes before healing her. Sakura picked up the sleeping form and faced Rob, who had just reappeared. Rob held the book open as he returned to his base form. Sakura placed a free hand on the page and Ahnsah and her disappeared, only to reappear in D'ni. Rob followed her soon afterward.  
  
  
D'ni  
  
They returned and Sakura put Ahnsah to bed. Once Sakura had done so, she returned to Rob and gave him a big hug. Rob chuckled and held her. Sakura reverted to her base form and nearly collapsed in his arms. Her encounter had obviously drained the girl immensely. She was still awake and refused to sleep, so Rob got another idea.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Rob called her across to him.  
"What's up Rob?" she asked.  
"Did you pack bathing suits for yourself, Sakura, Meiling, end the guys?" he asked.  
"Uh, yeah, why?"  
"Grab everyone and hand out bathing suits. Tell them to meet me in the library in full beach gear."  
"I don't understand."  
"Don't worry, just trust me."  
Tomoyo nodded and went off to perform her task. Soon the library had had everyone in it, including a half-awake Ahnsah, all in bathing suits.  
Tomoyo wore a beautiful violet bathing suit. It was a one-piece with a low back and spaghetti straps to lessen tan lines. She also had her hair in a loose braid.  
Eriol wore a simple pair of dark blue trunks. The trunks had magical incantations sewn onto it and the Clow Seal was placed sporadically in golden thread. He sported his glasses as usual, but also had a pair of prescription diving goggles with him.  
Li wore a larger pair of dark green trunks. His were emblazoned with the Li Family Crest and his own magical seal. He also wore a pair of flip-flops, black in color.  
Meiling, as usual, went wild and sexy. She wore a bright red string bikini that seemed almost a size too small. It had tie straps on the top and bottom and the bottom was thong style. She had her hair pulled back into her two pigtails.  
Ahnsah was a bit more conservative, but just as sexy. She wore a baby blue one piece that should have been a two-piece. The back was almost non-existent and her sides were exposed as well. It was rare that she got to show off her body, so she liked to make it look its best when she did.  
Rob wore his godly trunks well. They were black with blood red and forest green trim. He carried a bag with several things they would need like sun block, towels, and a lunch that his cook had prepared for them. Of the men, he had the most defined features and Ahnsah couldn't help but stare. Of course, she wasn't the only one staring. Sakura was enjoying his features as well.  
Speaking of Sakura, she must have been the most beautiful of the girls. She wore a bright pink bikini that was a bit more conservative than Meiling's. Her suit was designed perfectly to show off all of her curves and beautiful skin, as Tomoyo had planned.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Li asked.  
"Well, our two goddesses tired each other out, so I thought that I would treat them and you to a beach visit," Rob explained.  
"What beach?" Eriol asked.  
Rob walked over to a shelf and drew out a book with no markings on its cover. "Here is the beach," Rob said.  
"Huh?" Meiling said.  
"They don't know about Rehgehstoy?" Ahnsah asked?  
"Nope!" Rob answered. He then placed the book on the pedestal and opened it to the descriptive window. Everyone, sans Rob, Sakura, and Ahnsah, was amazed by the moving picture. It was of a beautiful beach during sunrise. Rob grabbed Meiling's hand and placed it on the image. She instantly disappeared as she linked to this age. Rob let everyone go in turn before placing his own hand on the page as well. They had all gone.  
  
  
Ahnosehv  
  
Fin Chapter Four  
  
Hehe! Well, that's the end of that chapter. Sorry about that last fight being so short, but I was concerned with the chapter running too long. Oh well, now everyone is on a deserted beach! They can run and frolic all they like now. I just hope that my perverse side doesn't get a hold of me. 


	5. Time to have a little fun aka: a bad pr...

Ohayo gozaimasu minna! Well, I've been on hiatus for a while, but here's my next chapter.  
  
WARNING: The material in this chapter may be unsuitable for children under the age of 18. If you find obscene material objectionable or you live in a community where the viewing of such material is prohibited, please do not read this chapter.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Age of Ahnosehv  
  
Our seven characters appear on a sandy wasteland. No, wait, this isn't a wasteland. It's a massive beach! The sun is shining brightly upon the pale sand. The waves gently come in under the beautiful violet sky. Clouds, fluffy and white, dot the infinity of violet. Everyone, save Rob, was in awe of this beautiful age.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" agreed Tomoyo and Meiling.  
"And look at those waves!" Syaoran said, pointing out the massive waves that formed far out.  
"But wait, how can the waves be so big over there yet so gentle here?" Eriol asked.  
"It's an effect of the moons' gravity," Rob explained, pointing to the three moons in the sky.  
"Only three moons? That's a bit tame for you, Rob," Ahnsah pointed out and chuckled when she continued, "The Maintainers have burned so many of your books that you may have the record."  
"Why would they burn your books?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Well, if a world is unstable or just really weird, the Maintainers' Guild confiscates it and burns it. Of course, mine were just odd, not unstable," Rob explained.  
"Speaking of these books, what just happened when we came here?" Syaoran asked.  
"Oh, right, I guess that you would be confused about that. Ahnsah dear, would you mind taking care of that? You have a better understanding than myself, being full-blooded D'ni," Rob said.  
"Alright," Ahnsah began, "The D'ni people have something called Rehgehstoy, the Art. The Art is the D'ni system of writing dating back to... well, no one really knows. The Art is older than the Book of Earth, and therefore older than the D'ni civilization as it is now, but I digress. By using a special derivation of our language and writing in a specially prepared book, with specially prepared ink, one can create a Link to another age. Once enough of a description is written into the Kormahn, or Descriptive Book, a Descriptive window appears on one of the first pages. By placing a hand on, or simply touching, the Window, one links to that age.  
"Do not, however, think that the book creates the age. The ages are all pre-existing worlds, the books simply forge a link through time and space to that world," Ahnsah explained.  
Holding up a much more slender book Rob continued, "This is a Korvahkh, or linking book. This one describes a specific place in another age and makes references to the book that links to that age. We'll use this to link back to the library's forechamber in K'veer."  
"Oh, so the books are like a means of transportation," Meiling said.  
"Yes, but one cannot link to another place in the same age. For instance, D'ni and my house might be on the Age of Earth together, but I can't directly link from D'ni to my bedroom," Sakura said, helping to clarify.  
"How do you know about all of that?" Tomoyo asked.  
"My boyfriend for five years is half-D'ni, he tells me things," she explained.  
"Now that all of the questions have been answered, let's go!" Rob called, grabbed Sakura, and then ran into the water. Sakura was giggling the whole time.  
The rest of the group looked at them for a moment, and then at each other, then they ran to follow them.  
  
It was a perfect day at the beach. The water was warm and clear as crystal. Rob explained that there was no life on the planet, thus explaining the clearness of the water and the lack of slime underwater. (I hate that slime!)  
Rob and Sakura were splashing and wrestling in the waist deep water. Eriol, Syaoran, and Ahnsah were far out bodysurfing in the big waves. Meiling and Tomoyo were on the beach catching some sun.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo," Meiling called.  
"Yeah?" Tomoyo answered.  
"You want to do something to get the guys' attention?" Meiling asked cryptically.  
Meiling giggled and whispered into Tomoyo's ear.  
"WHAT! We can't do that!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
"Why not?"  
"Because someone will see us!"  
"There aren't any shrubs, let alone people on this age. What does it matter?"  
"Well, alright."  
Meiling giggled again and led Tomoyo behind a rock nearby.  
  
"Hey guys! Let's get some rest, and some food, on shore," Syaoran called to Eriol and Ahnsah.  
"Yeah, I need to tell Tomoyo that I love her again, it's been too long," Eriol said.  
Ahnsah giggled at that and said, "She's got you so good that you don't even know it!"  
"Yeah man, she's got you good!" Syaoran agreed.  
"I know that she's got, my cute little descendant, and I like it!" Eriol said as he flashed his evil smile and continued to swim to shore.  
  
"Hey Sakura, looks like they're heading in for some food or something," Rob told his fiancée.  
Sakura smiled at his perpetually hungry attitude and said, "Well, we'd better go in before they eat it all!"  
"Yeah! I love you!"  
"I love you, too," Sakura called as Rob was almost hydroplaning toward shore.  
  
"Hey, where's my love?" Eriol asked no one in particular.  
"Eriol!" he heard Tomoyo say, and then he felt something hit his chest and he caught it before it fell. He was left holding a purple bit of cloth. He looked at it confused before he smiled evilly.  
"What's that?" Syaoran asked.  
"This, my cute little descendant, is Tomoyo's bathing suit," Eriol told him.  
Syaoran just stared at him and a red top hit him in the face.  
"And I think that belongs to Meiling," Eriol said to him simply.  
"Hey guys!" Rob called, "Where's Tomoyo and Meiling?"  
Suddenly Meiling's red bikini landed on his head. Rob just stood there for a moment as if it hadn't happened.  
"Sakura, is there a bikini bottom on my head?" he asked.  
"Yup!" she answered.  
Rob took off the bikini and handed it to Li saying, "I think this should stay in the family."  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling stepped out, completely naked. Eriol just gazed at Tomoyo and some drool started to drip down from the corner of his mouth. Syaoran had a similar reaction from looking at both of them.  
"You guys like?" Meiling asked seductively.  
"Well, I certainly don't mind the view," said Rob, who was far more composed than the other two guys.  
"HEY!" Sakura yelled and hit him in the head.  
"Jeez! Don't worry, I still only have eyes for you, my dear," Rob said sweetly.  
"If you're going to be mushy like that, I'd prefer that you do look at them," Sakura said sarcastically.  
"You could always join them, I know I will," Ahnsah said while giggling as she walked over to the nude girls, taking off her own suit.  
"So much for D'ni conservity," Rob remarked.  
"Hm, good idea," Sakura said. She took off her bikini, folded it nicely, and then handed it to Rob. She smiled at him seductively and brushed against him on the way to her girlfriends.  
"For some odd reason, I feel overdressed. Do you guys have the same feeling?" Rob asked.  
"They do. In fact, if they want to stay here, they'll have to disrobe," Meiling said.  
"Or you'll do what?" Syaoran asked. All three men have used whatever training they'd received to control their emotions.  
"We'll beat you up and kick you off the age!" Tomoyo said.  
"And we outnumber you! Unless you think that you can take on two goddesses, Rob?" Ahnsah said.  
"First, I could take two goddesses. Second..." Rob trailed off and he removed his swimming trunks. He walked over to stand behind Sakura, putting his arms around her.  
"We've been betrayed," Syaoran said, turning to Eriol.  
"Indeed we have, my cute little descendant," Eriol replied.  
They both disrobed and walked over to the girls. Eriol went to hold Tomoyo and Syaoran grabbed Meiling and Ahnsah. He figured that Meiling would be a good sport and play along, and that Ahnsah didn't have a boyfriend in some odd, illogical way. As expected, they decided to play along.  
"Hey, I think my man Syaoran is a player!" Rob called. Everyone chuckled except for Ahnsah, who obviously wouldn't understand the idiom.  
"Hehe, I've been trying to get naked with Syaoran for over ten years!" Meiling called, giggling.  
"I'm not even going to try and comment on that," Rob said as he turned and headed with Sakura for the bag of food he'd brought.  
  
They all joined them as Rob set out the blanket and Sakura got the food out. They all sat in their couples, and triple, to eat. They had a few Japanese foods that Sakura had made, a few American hamburgers, and a few D'ni items as well. Ahnsah was a bit wary of trying some of it, but she found that all of the food was really great.  
"Hey! I wanted that candy!" Sakura yelled at Robbie.  
"Why didn't you eat it earlier?" he asked.  
"Because I was saving it as dessert!"  
"Here, take it," Rob said. He then kissed Sakura and passed the gum on to her.  
"I think it tastes better this way," she commented as she chewed.  
"You two are so sick, you know that?" Meiling told them.  
"We're gods, what did you expect?" Rob said to her.  
"Yep, gods are weirdoes," Ahnsah confirmed.  
"Should we head back anytime soon?" Eriol asked.  
Rob glanced at his timepiece and said, "If you want to, we can stay for another hour or two."  
"Nah, we should get back," Meiling said, getting up.  
"Yeah, besides, I need to wash all the sand out of places I didn't even know I had," Tomoyo said excusing herself.  
"Well then, let's all head back and get some showers," Rob suggested.  
"Here's the linking book," Sakura said handing the book back to D'ni to Rob.  
"Did you girls want to get dressed to go back?" Syaoran asked.  
"Not really," Meiling answered.  
"The stewards could use the excitement," Rob said as he opened the book to the descriptive window.  
Everyone in turn placed their hands on the window and they all vanished. Rob, being the last to leave, put the book back in a small cave to keep it away from the elements before linking back. By putting the book away then sliding his hand inside the book, he was able to put it away and link back.  
  
  
K'veer  
  
Everyone one was there in about a minute. As soon as Rob linked in, everyone bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Eriol went with Tomoyo up to their bedroom and private bath. Syaoran tried to get Meiling and Ahnsah to shower with him, but they decided to make it a girls only shower. Syaoran was a bit disappointed, but he didn't really mind. Rob and Sakura headed all the way up to the master bedroom and bath.  
  
(Originally, I had a very graphic and pornographic lemon here. If you want a copy of this chapter as it originally appeared, please feel free to e-mail me at Sciguy98@msn.com and request it.)  
  
Sakura and Rob made their way up to their master bedroom quickly and not exactly quietly. Sakura was giddy and giggling from having such a good afternoon. They went past a few wide-eyed stewards, but they were trained to never speak of what their master or his guests did. Soon, they got into the bedroom and headed straight for the shower. Rob went ahead and started the shower, Sakura made sure that they had the fluffiest towels to dry themselves with once they got out. Soon, the water was ready and they climbed in. They showered before heading back into their main room.  
  
Being caught up in the heat of the moment, they began to kiss each other passionately. Rob gently backed her into the bed and lay her down upon it. They continued kissing and one thing led to another...  
  
  
Short While Later  
  
"That was wonderful," she said.  
"Yeah," Rob said, stroking her hair softly.  
"Rob, I love you with all of my heart and soul."  
"And I love you just as much Sakura."  
The two held ech other for a moment before Sakura spoke again.  
"I wonder how Tomoyo and Eriol are doing," she wondered giggling.  
"I feel sorry for Eriol, he's probably making out with a cat or something," he said laughing.  
"Hehe, Tomoyo does like her costumes," she said then yawned.  
"Yes, she sure does," Rob said.  
He pulled the blanket over them and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo made their way to their room, too. Having had sex together a few times before, Tomoyo decided to spice things up a little this time. After their shower, where he could barely help the urge to pin her to a wall and screw her silly, they retired to their bed. Eriol made a grab for Tomoyo but she jumped off the bed and told him to wait.  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
"I have a surprise for you! Just wait here for a minute!" she told her and scampered into their small living room.  
He was slightly worried about the kind of surprise that she could have for him. However, he knew that she was as excited as him so he didn't think that it was anything bad.  
"Hey, could you dim the lights in there?" Tomoyo called from the next room.  
"Uh, ok!" Eriol called uncertainly as he dimmed the lights to almost being off.  
Soon, he heard the door open and someone enter. She jumped up on the bed, walked around on all fours a bit, and then got on top of him. This thing was furry and it purred, yet it was human sized. Eriol turned the lights up a bit and found himself staring into a pair of violet cat eyes.  
"Well, hello kitty!" Eriol said to the feline on top of him.  
"Meow!" Tomoyo said.  
Eriol marveled at her workmanship. The suit was a full unitard with fur inserted to give her a beautiful black coat. She also used cat's eye contacts. There were even whiskers and pads on her hands and feet. Her tail was semi-stiff and seemed to play about on its own as well.  
Eriol smiled evilly at her as he got up and went to a dresser. He came back a moment later and sat on Tomoyo's chest, pinning her arms with his legs. She looked up at curiously as he produced a collar with a chain leash.  
"A cat as wild as you should be on a leash," Eriol explained as he buckled the collar around her neck.  
Tomoyo gave a meow of protest and Eriol locked the collar closed with a small padlock, and then locked the end of the leash to the headboard of the bed with another lock. Eriol dangled the key above her head briefly then threw it onto the desk, far out of her reach.  
Eriol climbed off of her and the bed and gazed at his new pet for a moment. Tomoyo tested her bonds briefly but knew that she couldn't get out. What was worse was that with that wide collar on, she could manipulate the zipper to get herself out of the costume. If that wasn't enough, she'd used a special device that had been created for her mother's toy company. It lodged itself in her windpipe and manipulated her vocal chords so that she could only meow and purr. She would need to drink a special chemical to get it to deactivate before she could cough it up.  
Eriol then climbed back onto the bed and Tomoyo snuggled up to him. He lay down and Tomoyo took up a position on top of him. She licked him a few times before kissing his deeply and repeatedly. As the passion mounted (excuse the pun), Tomoyo became more insistant.  
"Let's not be timid, my pet," he told her.  
She meowed at him, them started to purr. Things escalated and a little while later, they ended up holding each other as they panted and Tomoyo purred softly. Eriol put his new kitty down and she curled up in her own fur and started napping. He cleared the room of things that could be used to free or hurt her, and then went for a longer chain.  
He came back some minutes earlier. He'd also grabbed a D'ni rock anchor. He turned it on then shoved it into the Nara floor once it started humming at the right pitch. It silenced and the spike was firmly embedded in the rock. Nothing, save for a special removal tool, could get it out. He then attached the chain to the anchor with a lock. He took the other end of the chain to the still sleeping Tomoyo. He unlocked her leash of the headboard and instead locked the end of the two chains together. The new length would allow her to get to the mini-fridge in the corner and the bathroom. He then headed for their small living room to read and rest a bit.  
  
  
The night in Meiling's room was a bit wilder. Meiling's pension for being wild and Ahnsah's hundreds of years of experience made a lethal combination. First, they showered together. Of course, they spent most of their time making out and feeling each other rather than showering, but they still managed to get the job done.  
  
Next, the two girls retired to the bed to have some more fun. Meiling, being as wild as she is, was on top. The two girls kissed deeply, passionately. Ahnsah almost gagged twice from Meiling's voracity. Ahnsah grabbed Meiling's neck and pulled her closer as Mei grabbed Ahnsah around her back and arched her back into her. As tensions and desires rose, Meiling decided to have some fun and ask a little question.  
"Now, what would you do for me, my pretty little goddess?" Meiling asked seductively.  
"Anything for you!" Ahnsah said lustfully.  
Meiling got an evil thought and asked, "Will you be my love slave for tonight?"  
Ahnsah hesitated, and then Meiling began kissing and sucking her neck. Ahn hurriedly said, "Yes mistress! Anything for you!"  
"Alright, slave...."  
Meiling grabbed Ahnsah roughly by her hair and pulled her into a rough kiss. Meiling's other hand was busy feeling around the woman beneath her. Things got a little out of hand, but needless to say, they had a very tiring and lustful interaction.  
  
Both women lay, entangled in each other and breathing hard. Theywere both covered in their own, as well as the other's sweat. Ahnsah weakly climbed over to rest next to Meiling. Meiling lifted her arm and Ahnsah cuddled in front of Meiling. Mei put her arm protectively around Ahnsah and pulled a blanket over them. They soon fell asleep.  
  
  
Sakura's Dream  
  
A figure in shadow floated in the air. It laughed down at her in an awful voice. It chided and jeered her without end. Why wouldn't it stop? Sakura looked down at a body. It was charred and badly burned. Sakura felt sad and angry, but she didn't know why. She'd seen many bodies in worse condition than this, but why did this one hurt her so. Then she felt it. A dark green aura reached out from the body and touched her.  
"R-r-r Robbie?" Sakura asked.  
The body's eyes pooped open and grabbed Sakura. It pulled her face close to its deformed and blackened one.  
"He will come, and he will defeat us. Our only hope is in your past," it said.  
She knew that voice. It belonged to Robahsu, her love.  
"Rob! What happened?" she asked in half-panic.  
"Yami..." he whispered and the world faded to black.  
She was angry at whatever it was that had done this. In the distance, she heard Rob scream in pain and anguish. Something snapped in her and she felt the darkness and anger overcome her. Her bright pink aura became almost black. Her eyes became darker than the darkest night.  
  
The black ground which she stood on became almost liquid. She began to sink slowly into the sludge. She tried to fight, to swim, but she was quickly up to her neck in this substance. She took her last breath as she was completely covered. She felt the darkness enetgize her, make her stronger than she had ever been. She began to become evil, to be the living extension of that darkness. Then she remembered.  
She remembered that Rob had felt this way once 800 years ago. That when he saw his parents dead, mangled, and in a pool of blood, he snapped. He destoryed the very city that she slept in that night. He killed the only one that he'd ever loved that night. Now that same darkness threatened to make Sakura kill the only one that she had truly loved with all of her heart. It made her want to stop anyone in her path, including Robahsu.  
Once she realized this, she collapsed onto the floor. She was angry at the thing that made her feel that way. It had almost made her destroy everything. She followed the darkness until it came to a single man shrouded in darkness. An evil man called Yami.  
  
  
Fin Chapter Five  
  
Well, I personally liked the lemon version much better, but I had to tone it down so that the FF.net staff wouldn't ban me again. So what will this mean? Oh and just so that I can be lazy and not have to edit anymore, Sakura completely forgets this dream. There will be no further references to it.  
Clow Reed: Interesting chapter  
Rob: Clow-sama? What are you doing here?  
Clow: Just here to see how things develop  
Rob: What do you mean?  
Clow: I'll be around when you do the thing that makes you happy again  
Rob: huh?  
Clow: hehe... 


	6. a CAT guards the Gate of Time? aka: Bac...

Konnichiwa Minna! That last chapter was a bit heavy, and I apologize for that. It's kind of hard to believe that that was my first lemon, isn't it? Anywho, there's so much empty filling without any real plot development, so I think that I'll span a few weeks in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
D'ni, Day Four (I think)  
  
Master Bedroom  
  
Sakura and Rob had been sleeping together soundly since the night before. They had really worn each other out with the beach and each other. They had had a marvelous time in Ahnosehv (roughly translated, the Age of Water) the day before. The wind, the waves, the nudity, all was enjoyed. The latter was mostly a gag and a way of having fun, and they all had quite a bit of fun that night.  
Rob stirred a little and looked at his Cherry Blossom. She was so beautiful in the "morning" light. The dull orange glow flowed over her features. Many would think her looks horrible in such light, but Rob couldn't have loved her more. She smiled in whatever dream she was having (second dream of the night) and his heart instantly melted and skipped a beat from gazing upon such beauty. She definitely deserved to be called a goddess.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked in mock anger.  
"The most beautiful creature to ever exist in the cosmos," he answered softly.  
Her eyes widened slightly and she blinked a few times in confusion. Her confusion soon faded and she snuggled closer to Rob.  
"I love you, too," she told her boyfriend.  
"Sakura, we'll have to get up soon."  
"Do we have to?"  
"Yep, the Stewards have the day off today and I wanted to make breakfast."  
"Then you go and I'll sleep some more."  
Rob laughed and got up, dragging Sakura out of bed. They both got dressed quickly and began to head down the grand stairway.  
  
Along the way, they passed Eriol and Tomoyo's room.  
"You want to go and check on our friends?" Rob asked, pointing to Eriol's door.  
"Sure!" Sakura chirped as she opened the door and both walked in.  
They went in to find an odd sight. They found a black, human sized cat chained to the headboard of the bed. It immediately jumped up and sauntered over like a cat. Tomoyo inwardly cursed herself for making this costume so well.  
It actually had micro circuitry and micro servomotors that governed her movement. It made sure that she could only move on all fours and made her movements cat-like in all respects. The only upside to those motors, for her anyway, was that it increased her speed, strength, and agility. A small probe in her throat constricted her vocal chords so that she could only meow, purr, and hiss. Cat's-eye contacts gave her violet, slanted eyes. She also had a silky coat of black fur and a tail with motors in it, connected just above her arse in a complex way, so she had some control over its movement. For kicks, she even put in pressure sensors so that the tail would hurt if stepped on or gives her feelings of pleasure if it was stroked. The completing thing about it was that it was skintight and she wore nothing under it, making her look even sexier. In short, it was designed to drive Eriol wild. (That was for the people who skipped the last chapter, as per my warnings.)  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Rob called.  
"Hi! Have fun last night?" Sakura chirpily asked.  
"Meow!"  
"Why?" Rob asked.  
"Meow meow!"  
"You put yourself in that outfit and swallowed that probe, we're not going to get you out," Sakura told her friend sympathetically.  
"Reoooow?"  
"Sorry, we can't do it. Where's Eriol, by the way?" Sakura asked.  
"Meow, reow mew!"  
"Ah, thanks Neko-Tomoyo," Rob said. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her head and gave her a single long, gentle stroke down the length of her body and tail.  
Tomoyo purred softly and the ears on her head twitched. Sakura giggled at her reaction.  
"Sakura, you can play with the kitty while I speak with Eriol, if you like," Rob said.  
"Yay!" she cried and she knelt down next to Neko-Tomoyo.  
  
Rob chuckled and went in to speak with Eriol, who was calmly reading a book.  
"Hey Eriol!"  
"Hello Rob. Sleep well?"  
"Better than Tomoyo must have slept."  
"Actually, I got the chain there while she was sleeping."  
"How long to you plan to keep her that way?" Rob asked, chuckling.  
"I'll leave that way for a few days. I'm growing quite fond of her meowing," she said, flashing his evil smile at Rob.  
"I'll have to prepare a special dish for her breakfast."  
"Yes, but something tells me that you didn't come to talk about today's menu."  
"You sensed it, too?  
"Yes, a definite evil presence, but it seems very weak."  
"It is, but this is 800 years in the past. It's sure to be extremely strong in our time."  
"Perhaps this creature is already on the rampage?"  
"No, Setsuna would have notified me if anything was happening in our time," Rob reassured Eriol.  
"Good to hear. Does Sakura know?"  
"Yes, she is as unconcerned as I."  
"Speaking of the cherry blossom, where is she?"  
"Playing with your cat."  
"HA!" Eriol guffawed, "That sounds like Sakura."  
"Indeed."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was playing with Tomoyo by the bed. Sakura was having a bit of fun and decided to stop using her magic to understand Tomoyo. She was reading her mind to see what the cat was actually trying to say. Now Tomoyo was, for all intensive purposes, simply a big cat. For extra measure, Sakura got Tomoyo's special earplugs and put them into her friend's ears. These plugs had two effects. First, they blocked sound from outside and instead, gave her sound transmitted from her cat ears. Second, they deformed certain types of wavelengths so that Tomoyo could determine sounds from objects, but couldn't understand speech at all.  
"So, kitty, did you have fun last night?" Sakura asked.  
"Meow?"  
"You did, didn't you? Teehee!"  
"Meow"  
"Good kitty!" Sakura chirped as she began to stroke and pet her friend.  
Tomoyo realized that she wouldn't be able to get anywhere this way and decided to just go with it. She sighed, though it sounded like a soft mew, and rolled onto her side. Sakura saw her friend's exposed belly and chuckled as she scratched it. Tomoyo purred softly and her tail twitched from side to side.  
"Good kitty-cat!"  
"Sakura, we'd best head down to make breakfast," Rob stated as he walked in.  
"Ok, bye Kitty!" Sakura called to Tomoyo as she gave the cat a quick pat on the back.  
"Yeah, see you around Neko-chan!" Rob said. He walked up to her and scratched her under the chin. Tomoyo looked as if she'd melted on the spot and went to heaven.  
Rob and Sakura started to walk out and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Half an hour later, the group was in the dining hall, eating ravenously. Six chairs were filled because Tomoyo was kneeling on the ground, eating out of a bowl. At first, she tried to use her paws to eat, but a few short zaps of energy from Eriol dissuaded her from trying it again. Tomoyo had placed herself in this situation and Eriol was going to milk it for all it was worth.  
Once they had finished, Eriol took Tomoyo outside and chained her to an appropriately shaped rock and went back inside, Taking no heed of the mewling from Tomoyo behind him.  
  
  
Narrative  
  
Well, the rest of the week passed swiftly. They received no word from Setsuna, so Sakura and Rob were unconcerned with the evil presence that they felt. They had to let it be for the moment, for it could have been instrumental in the history of the planet.  
  
Day 10  
  
Eriol kept Tomoyo in her costume and collar and treated her a lot like a cat for the next few days. He was a very loving master, however. He never hurt her and was very gentle to her. They had even worked out a means of communication, though Eriol was doing most of the communicating.  
  
Finally, it came time to let Tomoyo out of her confinement. Eriol called her and gestured for her to jump into his lap, which she did. As soon as she did, she curled up in his lap. He stroked her lovingly for a few minutes before handing her something. She looked at a chain with a key on it and a vial of a greenish substance. It was the key to her collar and the chemical needed to dislodge the probe.  
Tomoyo meowed lovingly and kissed him before leaping from his lap and scampering into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Tomoyo exited walking upright, but with the suit still on. She slowly peeled off the suit with a little difficulty. It was made to be form fitting, but the extended wearing had made it even more "attached" to her. Eriol had to help her when she couldn't get it past her hips. Finally, the footpads were removed and the tail socket was disassembled.  
Tomoyo was now 100% human, but wasn't in the best of shape. Her hair was a mess from being tied up under the hood/mask and she obviously hadn't had a bath the entire time. The sweat and grime from the warm suit made her a mess.  
"You look lovely," Eriol commented.  
"Yeah right! Come on and take a bath with me," Tomoyo told him.  
"Yes, ma'am!" Eriol saluted and followed her into the bath.  
Eriol gave her a thorough and luxurious washing, paying special attention to certain parts of her anatomy. Tomoyo felt wonderful after this and they decided to head down for dinner.  
  
  
Dinner Hall  
  
The seven sat down to dinner and the gang complimented Tomoyo on her oddly human appearance. They ate and Tomoyo talked a lot. At one point Syaoran told Eriol that he should have left that throat implant thingy in. Needless to say, Syaoran got an extremely icy glare.  
  
  
Day 20  
  
Rob and Sakura were walking around K'veer one night, admiring the lake and the cave in general for the millionth time since they'd gotten there. They were chatting, but the conversation was fairly slow. They walked holding hands, mostly just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, something caught their attention.  
Both of them fell completely silent as they gazed at something intangible to the west. They both stared for a moment and were about to dismiss it when it came again. It was a surge of evil energy that seemed to darken the entire cave. As a natural defense mechanism, they both ascended to their angelic forms. In this state, they could see a dark aura nearly blacking out the aura of the lake. (The bacteria in the lake are alive, all living things have auras, so therefore the lake has an aura.) Sakura and Rob looked in the direction of the source of the aura with their pink and red eyes, respectively.  
  
They both entered the main living space where their friends were, still in their angelic forms. Seeing the two like this, they all jumped up in a mix of fright and concern. They wouldn't simply barge in while in such an excited state just for the heck of it.  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, not being sensitive enough to know what happened.  
"There's an evil aura protruding through the west wall," Sakura explained.  
"Why did we not sense it?" Ahnsah asked.  
"Come outside," Rob ordered as he turned to leave. Everyone followed him without question.  
  
Outside, the mortals and former goddess formed a line facing the west wall. Rob and Sakura took up positions behind them and placed hands on four of the five's necks. They concentrated and the mortals were all gifted with Rob and Sakura's godly sight. They all instantly saw it and became quite frightened. They were scared by the aura, as well as the fact that Syaoran and Eriol couldn't sense something so strong. Ahnsah ascended and soon saw exactly the same thing, kicking herself for not seeing it earlier.  
"What are we going to do?" Meiling asked.  
"Nothing for the time being. We will simply be alert," Rob said.  
"What if something is happening?" Eriol asked.  
"Setsuna will tell us if anything is going on in our time," Sakura stated simply.  
"I hope so," Tomoyo said quietly. She had an incredibly bad feeling, and all shared it.  
"Who votes that we go back inside and eat some ice cream?" Eriol asked.  
"I do!" Syaoran said immediately.  
Everyone else soon expressed their concurrence and decided to go inside to eat some ice cream. (Hey, if I sensed an evil aura, ice cream would definitely cheer me up!)  
  
  
Day 25  
  
It had been another five days since the aura had been recognized. Everyone was slightly uneasy about the whole thing. Everyone was a bit subdued and seemed almost tired most of the time. Finally, some news came.  
  
  
Main Living Space  
  
The firemarbles in the room suddenly dimmed greatly and an eerie fog began to appear. The room seemed to vibrate a low, creepy tone. Everyone was alarmed and took battle stances to prepare for what was to come. Syaoran and Eriol released their sword and staff, respectively. Suddenly, a hole made of shadows appeared and a robed being floated down from the portal. The portal closed and the hum stopped, but the fog and dimness remained. Rob got ready and sped toward this robed figure. He sped at it and soon glomped it. Wait a minute! He glomped it?  
  
"Ack!" The robed figured squeaked in surprise.  
"Setsuna!" Rob called and hugged her again.  
"Uh, Rob, I love ya, but you can get off now," Setsuna said.  
"Yeah, you can get off of her now!" Sakura called, walking up to them.  
"Alright," Rob said and climbed off of her then offered her help in standing.  
"So, what are you doing here Setsuna-sama?" Syaoran asked.  
"Oh, besides being glomped, I came to tell you what is happening in your time," she explained.  
"Thanks, but won't Serenity be angry at you for leaving the gates?" Rob asked.  
"Diana's watching it for me," Setsuna said.  
"That is one capable kitty," Rob remarked.  
"Yeah, and she works for kitty chow!"  
"HOLD IT!" Eriol called, "Are you telling us that you left the Gates of Time, possibly the most powerful portal in the universe, are being guarded not by a warrior, not a soldier, but a CAT!"  
"No, I think she said that a kitten was guarding it," Tomoyo said helpfully. Syaoran, Meiling, and Ahnsah fell over and Eriol sweatdropped.  
"Anyway, what were you going to tell us?" Meiling asked as she got off the ground, rubbing her bruised back end.  
"Ah, yes, I sense evil building in your time," Setsuna said, "I expect it to make an appearance in two or three days from now, or then, or... you know what I mean."  
"Ah, well, we leave tomorrow after noon then," Rob announced.  
"I'll come with you!" Ahnsah offered.  
Sakura spoke to her, "I'm sorry Ahnsah. I mean no disrespect, but you would only get in the way. We are both far more powerful than you could ever imagine. You were only fighting me at 1% strength that day when Rob announced our wedding plans."  
"Huh?" Ahnsah said, as she grew wide-eyed. She knew that Sakura was stronger than her, but not that much stronger!  
"It's true, Sakura and I are unfathomably more powerful than you," Rob confirmed.  
"I believe that you'll be needed here soon, anyway," Tomoyo said.  
"Alright, I'll stay," Ahnsah finally agreed.  
"I'll be off and wait for you at the gates!" Setsuna said as her portal reappeared.  
"Just have the gates open and we'll be there!" Meiling called as Setsuna disappeared.  
"Looks like we must get ready to vacate," Eriol said calmly and led Tomoyo upstairs to pack.  
"I hope they'll finish packing in time," Sakura said to herself as she and Rob went up to their room to pack as well.  
  
  
Day 26, Afternoon  
  
It had been a full day and Tomoyo had finally finished packing. All of their luggage was in the entrance hall, ready for transport. (I'm going to explain how it gets back, so just assume that it got there in the same manner.)  
"So, are we ready?" Rob asked.  
"Yeah, but how exactly do you transport our luggage to and fro?" Eriol asked.  
"You majored in astrophysics, right?" Sakura asked him.  
"Yeah," Eriol answered.  
"Well," Rob began, "I basically concentrate the mass of the material then through a layer of exotic material around it. (Exotic material, noun: in quantum mechanics, material with negative mass that is required to stabilize a wormhole or in this case, a bubble universe.) I then use that mass to punch a hole in space to create a small bubble universe independent of this one. (Bubble universe, noun: a universe created when a quantum body of a suitable mass creates a singularity and the quantum tunnel collapses, forming a bubble in space-time.) Once it's there, I can access it and pull it out at any time that I choose from anywhere and any time."  
"Ah, that makes sense. I thought that was all theory," Eriol stated.  
"You thought wrong, my friend."  
"Anyway!" Chirped a completely lost Tomoyo, "Shall we get on the road?"  
"Ah, yes," Rob said as he and Sakura stood in the middle of their friends. He formed a bubble around them and Sakura made sure that life support was maintained. They lifted a foot off the ground before simply disappearing.  
  
  
The Gates of Time  
  
"What happened to all of the scary space travel?" Tomoyo asked.  
"That was just to impress you," Rob stated simply.  
"Really?" Meiling asked.  
"Yes. In fact, this is a bit of showing off, too. Together, we have the power to get us all home without the gate," Sakura said.  
"You do, but Rob promised not to do that unless it was an emergency," Setsuna said, stepping from the shadows.  
"But I made no such promise," Sakura stated.  
"You're not powerful enough to do it on your own," Setsuna informed her.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Teehee! Mortals can be so funny sometimes!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Setsuna, don't test her," Rob finally interjects, "I don't want to lose such an old friend."  
"All right, but just for you," Setsuna said and dropped it.  
"OK! Let's all just go through the gate and go home!" Meiling called. The bubble reappeared around them and they headed for the gate. It opened as they approached and Setsuna wished them well. A purplish kitten with a white crescent moon on its forehead stepped out and did the same.  
Once the group had disappeared into the gate, Setsuna and Diana went to grab some tea.  
"Odd group," the kitten, Diana, commented.  
"Perhaps, but they're good people," Setsuna said.  
  
  
Japan, Tomoeda, Present Day  
  
After another brief trip through the Corridor of Time, the group landed in the middle of the night in King Penguin Park. The Corridor was as wacky as ever. The time dilations and warps were quite entertaining for the five minutes that they were there. (Although, time is relative there so I can't tell you how much time was spent there. It could be argued for 5 minutes or five centuries.)  
"Why did you have to drop us so late?" Syaoran asked, looking to the moon high in the air.  
"I returned us to a point where we wouldn't have to worry about resetting our watches. Not that it matters, you'll all be asleep in a few seconds," Rob said.  
"What do you mean slee... Zzzzzz," Tomoyo tried to say, but collapsed and fell asleep mid-sentence.  
"That was mean," Sakura said in reference to the way her friend was cut off.  
"At least she has her answer," Rob told her.  
All of the mortals were now asleep and were sent home by the gods' magic. Rob and Sakura decided to head to his house to spend the night.  
  
  
Rob's House, Bedroom  
  
Rob and Sakura had cast sleeping spells on each other, but they would take long to take effect because of their status. As they lay in bed, entangled in each other and cuddling under the blankets, Sakura decided to pose a question.  
"What is a Celestial Wedding like?" she asked.  
"Well, it's a great ceremony," Rob said.  
"Go on."  
"It's held in the Gods' council chamber. The Council of Nine, which we are a part of, attends. Many angels or mortal souls also attend if invited."  
"Wow. Is it pretty?"  
"Very. The hall is decorated in pure white and everyone is wearing his or her ceremonial robes. The Angel of Love presides over the entire thing and performs the actual ceremony."  
"What does the ceremony involve," asked a yawning Sakura.  
"The Angel says a few words and performs an incantation to bind our auras together. Our auras mingle and become one for a moment. Once we have accepted each other's energies, the marriage is complete."  
"Sounds wonderful."  
"It is."  
Suddenly overcome by sleep, the loving pair fell into a deep, restful slumber.  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Sakura," Rob called softly. "Sakura..." he called again in a singsong voice. He lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. He slowly stroked her hair and called her name once more. This time, her eyes slowly opened. Upon seeing him, she grinned widely.  
  
"You're lucky. It's not easy to wake me up," she said.  
"I know, I've been doing that for half an hour."  
"Really?"  
"No, but it sounds nice."  
"Baka."  
"Maybe, but you happen to love this baka."  
"I guess you got me there!"  
"I love you Sakura."  
"I love you, too, Rob."  
"What do you want to do today?"  
"How about we stay cuddled up in this bed, under this blanket, and watch TV for a while."  
"And we can go from there? Sure, an excellent plan."  
Sakura smiled and Rob pushed himself into a sitting position. Sakura put his pillow behind him and hers next to his. Rob leaned back against the headboard and Sakura sat next to him, leaning into him slightly. Rob put his arm around her shoulders and called the remote forth. The remote jumped from across the room into his hand. Being a god rocks. They began to channel surf and make comments about what they saw.  
  
  
Eriol's Mansion  
  
"They cast a sleep spell on us!" Eriol called dumbfounded.  
"At least she didn't use The Sleep on us," Tomoyo told him.  
"The Sleep wouldn't work on me, being the reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
"True. I still can't believe she sealed the book and got rid of it."  
"Yeah, it's odd to not have Kero cleaning out my pudding stores and trying to give Suppi sugar."  
"Yeah, should we go over there and yell at them?"  
"We should go over there to tell them about that oddly evil aura."  
"Huh?" Tomoyo asked, but she soon got goose bumps and the hairs on her body started to prickle up. That was the non-magical (hu)man's way of sensing evil.  
"That evil will definitely be a problem."  
  
  
Fin Chapter Six  
  
That's it! Next chapter will be done soon! 


	7. The evil cometh and destroys, or at leas...

Chapter Seven  
  
???  
  
A figure shrouded in darkness floated above Tomoeda. Dark thoughts ran through his mind as he gazed down upon the city. Thoughts of destruction, of chaos, of slaughter. He simply laughed down at his unsuspecting prey. He had waited eons for this chance, his chance to escape his ancient confines and lay ruin to the Earth. It was an old plan and hardly novel, but it was fun. He would find something new to do at the next world, at the next universe. He would go until all had been destroyed. Then, and only then, would allow himself to be consigned to oblivion. There would be no trial, no judgment rendered upon him. A man as evil and as free from punishment as he was; there is no greater threat.  
  
"Well well well. Look at this. This will be fun. It has been far too long since I've heard the screams of these mortal imbeciles," he said to himself. "I'm told that the most powerful being in the universe is here, but, I sense nothing that would cause me problems."  
Then, he sensed it. He sensed two great powers simply appear. So powerful, that he could only tremble under the mere thought of it. Perhaps this would not be as easy as he had originally thought. No matter, he'd crush them anyway.  
  
  
Tomoeda Shopping Center  
  
Rob and Eriol had released the translation spell on the group and they decided to go somewhere to get used to humans again. What better place than the mall? Of course, Tomoyo dragged them all into the local clothing stores to satisfy her need to shop. Sakura was surprised that she hadn't gone crazy from being deprived of shopping for so long.  
  
"Oh! Sakura! Try this on!" Tomoyo ordered her friend. It was a nice, dark pink sweater with faded blue jeans.  
"Ok, Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she sweatdropped.  
"That girl has a single track mind, doesn't she?" Rob asked Eriol.  
"That much is apparent, one would think."  
"Indeed."  
"Oh Rob, I've been meaning to ask you," Syaoran asked, walking up.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened to the Sakura Book?"  
"Sakura sealed it. That's why neither Kero, nor Yue have been around in a while," Eriol answered for Rob.  
"Why did she do that?" Syaoran asked.  
"She's a goddess. She hardly needs the cards anymore. Our first daughter will take possession of the cards and help her through things after we bind her powers," Rob informed.  
"Why would you bind your daughter's powers?" Eriol inquired.  
"Can you imagine a baby as powerful as me throwing a tantrum?" Rob asked.  
"Good point," Syaoran conceded.  
"Oh Rob!" Tomoyo called.  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
"Try these on!" she ordered, handing him a pair of green swimming trunks and a shirt. It was still summer, after all.  
Rob sighed did as he was told.  
  
They were outside, walking home not having bought anything. They were chatting and carrying on as usual when something odd happened. Sakura and Rob both suddenly entered their angelic forms and stared in some direction.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
"We sensed great evil in the past..." Sakura began.  
"And now we sense it here..." Rob continued.  
"But, several times more powerful," Sakura finished.  
  
Rob reached into the robes that had appeared around him and found his scythe. It was an ingenious weapon that made Sakura jealous from time to time. It was specially made to fold and unfold at a moment's notice. Normally, it was in the shape of a half-chakram. It had a two-foot long black handle that gleamed oddly, with a blood red blade that arced from the top to near the bottom. Two inches of space was left between the handle and the tip of the blade, allowing it to unfold without cutting fingers.  
It unfolded in two steps. First, the handle telescopes out to six foot long. Second, the blade swung up to a horizontal position. The blade also separated into two blades. The result was a six-foot tall scythe with dual, curved blades. Quite impressive, I assure you.  
  
Sakura simply reached to her side and a sheathe appeared in a brief sparkle of light. From it, she drew a long, straight blade. It was a beautiful piece of work, with a chrome blade and a gem encrusted hilt. The color scheme with this weapon was chrome, gold, and pink.  
  
They both spread their wings wide and concentrated energy behind them. Releasing it all at once, they shot into the air like rockets until their wings would be needed to keep them aloft. They flew off to face the energy, leaving their friends behind.  
  
  
Unknown Place  
  
The two landed in a field where they felt the darkness was at its strongest. They calmly looked around, but found no opponent. They wandered where it was, but could not find it. They sensed an energy coalescing behind them and turned to face their opponent.  
They found a young man, perhaps in his early 30's. His aura was dark and quite evil, they sensed.  
  
"Name thy self," Shinigami commanded lowly.  
"Me?" he asked.  
"We will not ask again," Sakura said.  
"Then I had better answer, or incur your wrath, right? Well, I am Yami, the ruler of darkness," it said.  
"For someone so important, I have no idea who you are," Shinigami stated, intending insult.  
"Oh, but everyone will know of me once I defeat both of you," he said, chuckling.  
Then, he increased his power. His aura flared and he was soon surrounded by a dark red light. At first, his energy increased exponentially but started to level off. The gods both narrowed their eyes in slight worry when they sensed his energy rise above both of their maximum angelic power levels. They could simply ascend to their highest form, but they didn't want to give up the information that they could become infinitely more powerful in seconds. One cannot underestimate the power of a surprise attack.  
Rob and Sakura (remember, Shinigami and Rob are the same person) glanced at each other briefly, and then backed off several meters to get some breathing room. They both maxed out their energies in a brief display of light and swirls of green and pink. They presented their weapons and Yami presented his. He had a long sword, apparently very old. It consisted of two blades that seemed to twist around each other and come together at the point. Energy seemed to dance around and between the blades as if it were eager to get started.  
  
Sakura decided to charge first. She was in front of him in a moment, sword ready to come down upon his head, but he just looked at her, unwilling to block her attack. Sakura wondered why he didn't even attempt to move or block, but brought her sword down anyway. Just as it was about to slice his head in twain (that's two), the sword stopped abruptly and began to glow. A second after it began to glow, she was thrown back several feet as energy crackled around her. Rob rushed to her side.  
"What happened?" Sakura asked, visibly dazed.  
"I was afraid this might happen. Your energies are too inverse, too opposite to affect each other. When that happens, this is what happens," Rob explained.  
"So that means that I can't hurt him?"  
"Yes, and he cannot hurt you."  
"But.."  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of him."  
  
Rob stood and faced his opponent. Sakura stealthily moved to where she wouldn't get in the way. Yami charged Rob and Rob simply blocked with his scythe and blasted him in the stomach with a ball of energy. Yami recoiled slightly, then sent a kick to Rob's head. Rob instantly saw that Yami had over extended himself and performed a leg sweep, tripping him. Yami probably hadn't had a decent fight in hundreds of years, he was inexperienced.  
Yami realized that he could not win this way and back off to about 100 feet, in midair above Rob. He concentrated his energy and a massive, dark ball of power formed in his hands. It must have been 50-foot in diameter! Rob backed off to around 500 feet to allow a bit more room to block. The ball of energy simply continued to get larger and more powerful. By the time Yami had thrown it, it was 150-foot across.  
  
"Frell..." Rob cursed to himself as this massive orb of dark energy flew toward him. Rob concentrated all of his energy into a golden beam to try and stop it, but he could only slow it. It was too late; he could not dodge it, nor deflect it. Just as he thought he was going to die, Sakura stepped in.  
"Kamehameha!" she screamed and a blast of blue energy ripped from her outstretched palms. The beam weaved around Rob and struck the dark energy bearing down on him. Normally, she wouldn't have been able to budge it anymore than Rob, but she deflected it because of her inverse energy. In other words, it's like throwing the north end of a magnet at the north end of another magnet. They repel each other.  
That dark ball of energy was now headed back for Yami. Rob took this moment and ran over to Sakura, hugging her and kissing her in gratitude. She giggled a bit and they returned their attention to Yami just as he seemed to explode. That dark ball of energy hit him and hit him hard. The place that he once occupied was now enshrouded in smoke and debris. Not being a fan of all of those stupid animes where they wait for the smoke to clear naturally, Rob gestured, causing the wind to blow the debris away. Yami was still there.  
Yami was not, however, fully intact. He was beaten, bruised, and slightly bloodied. His energy was still above Rob's, but only just barely. Yami wasn't very happy about being hit with his own attack. He was ticked off.  
Rob and Sakura glanced, and then nodded to each other. They stood very close together in their battle stances. They were both directly facing Yami and Sakura was in front of Rob, but right up against him. Rob but the heels of his hands together and pointed his palms toward Yami. Sakura did the same, except Rob's hands here horizontal and hers were vertical. They both yelled in strain as they both concentrated their energy on the same point in front of their palms. Suddenly, a huge beam of energy escaped their hands and pounded Yami. He seemed to disintegrate on the spot.  
  
Both gods were left panting in exhaustion. Sakura collapsed into Rob and Rob collapsed into a sitting position on the ground. He held Sakura as they caught their breath.  
"We didn't kill him," Sakura simply stated.  
"We'll get him next time," Rob assured her.  
"I wish that I could have helped more."  
"You helped me drive him off."  
"Yeah, but I can't even touch him, how will I be able to fight him next time?"  
"With a little bit of training and practice, I'll teach to let your dark side out."  
"You will?"  
"Sure, anything for my Cherry Blossom."  
  
  
???  
  
"How could I let myself be defeated so easily? This cannot be! They simply surprised me, that's all. I shall be more cautious from this day forth. Soon, they will be destroyed. Once I kill them both, I can take the planet, then the galaxy. If I cannot have any of it, I'll destroy the universe! I can do that anytime I wish. If I am defeated again, that is what I'll do!" Yami reasoned to himself. He thought about it once more and began to cackle evilly. He made laughter as if he were insane. Perhaps he was, but he was also evil. He had been responsible for all of the mass extinctions over the years. The last time he was at full strength, the dinosaurs were all destroyed with a simple gesture of his hand. Now, he was almost at full power again. He would be at his peak in a few days, and that is when he will strike. His maniacal laughter continued to ring through the dark, empty void.  
  
  
Kinomoto Household  
  
Rob and Sakura had elected to spend the night in her house. Upon arrival, they found that Fujitaka and Touya had also gone on a short vacation would not be back until the end of the week. Rob was a bit relieved. Although Touya tolerated him, Rob doubted that he would react well to the news of Rob marrying Sakura well.  
Sometime during the night, a mild storm had begun. The rain and thunder suited their moods well. Neither was looking forward to this battle and neither knew if they would win. They sat in the darkness, contemplating what they must do to win.  
  
  
Kinomoto Household, Later  
  
The entire gang had assembled upon Rob and Sakura's request. Once all had arrived, they told them about this "Yami" person who threatened to destroy them.  
  
"You defeated him, so he must not be as strong as Akuma was," Syaoran reasoned.  
"On the contrary, Akuma would have trembled over the prospect of fighting Yami," Rob stated.  
"How is that possible? You two defeated Akuma once and only barely. You just defeated Yami with minimal effort!" Tomoyo asked.  
"Rob and I are far more powerful now than we were then," said Sakura.  
"Yes, once I gave up the part of me that was the Goddess of Life to Sakura, I became far stronger. The rules of the universe state that opposite gods must have the same strength so both Sakura and myself are a great deal stronger than when we fought Akuma," Rob explained.  
"Huh?" was Meiling's reaction.  
"It's like this," Eriol began, "Rob had the power of Life and Death in him. They are opposites and they cancel each other out. Once Rob got rid of Life, the Death part of him was able to grow and become more powerful."  
"I guess that makes sense," Meiling said.  
"What can we do to help?" Syaoran asked.  
"Nothing," Rob said.  
"Yes, only we can handle this. There is no sense in any of you trying to help us," Sakura cautioned.  
"And if you try to help anyway, I'll knock all of you out and put you in a safe place so that you won't get hurt," Rob warned them all.  
"There must be something!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "at least let me stick around to tape you!"  
Everyone fell down.  
"Well, you might be able to help with the training, but not much," Sakura offered, being the first to stand back up.  
"We'll do what we can," Syaoran offered. Everyone agreed.  
  
  
Narrative  
  
The group planned to train the next day thoroughly, just in case. Rob had to work with Sakura for long periods of time alone for some reason. None of them knew what was going on and Sakura seemed unwilling to admit what was going on. Rob, being the gentleman that he is, followed suit and didn't tell the others about what they were doing.  
  
A few days passed, three to be exact. The sky darkened at noon and darkness pervaded the land. The sun, the moon, even the stars could not be seen. The sky was simply dark. A dark orb slowly descended from the sky. This orb swirled and deformed until the image of a man appeared. The man began to chuckle to himself then declared to all of the people below, the people of Tomoeda, "I am Yami! I will rule you and all on this planet! You will all bow to me!"  
"No! They won't!" Two voices said behind him.  
"Yami whipped around to face a woman with pink eyes and white wings and a man with red eyes and black wings. The Goddess of Life and the God of Death have come to stop him.  
  
  
Fin Chapter Seven  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm also sorry about the full length of this story. I wanted it to be ten chapters long, but there's no way that I can accomplish that. It shall only be nine chapters in length. Well, final battle begins and ends next chapter. I wonder who will win. And what new training has Rob put Sakura under, pray tell? You'll have to wait and find out! 


	8. Final battle for the universe aka: Saku...

Chapter Eight  
  
Above Tomoeda  
  
Yami floated silently in the air. A preternatural darkness prevailed over light around this sinister being. He gazed with his dark eyes over the land below him. This land, his land, would soon be the epiphany of evil and darkness. This was a state that suited his name well. He ordered the people, scurrying below him, to submit before him. He threatened to destroy them all they resisted. Most aspiring dictators would mean that as an empty threat, but Yami did not. If even a single human caused him any grief, Yami would simply destroy the planet and move on. It was nothing for him to destroy Earth. In fact, he picked Earth because of the beings living on it. Humans are very strong beings, even thought they don't realize it, and would be a challenge for the Dark Lord to conquer. Of course, he didn't know that the two strongest gods to ever exist also lived on this planet, but would soon find out.  
  
"Yami!" two powerful voices called from behind the evil Yami.  
Yami turned to face the two who dared interrupt his thoughts of domination. First, he noticed the man. He was wearing a black and green battle robe and held a scythe loosely in his hand. He glared at Yami with his fierce, angry red eyes while slowly flapping his black, bat-like wings to stay aloft. If Yami hadn't known better, he would have thought that this man was evil.  
Next, Yami studied the girl. If the man was the image of darkness and foreboding, this woman was the image of beauty and hope. Her robes were white and pale pink. These "robes" didn't cover as much as the man's, though. It seemed to be a cloth leisurely draped over the girl's lovely form, the loose ends hanging down her front and back and secured with a golden chain. Although her body was a heart-warming sight, her eyes were colder than ice. She simply stared at him with her beautiful pink eyes, as they seemed to swirl with energy and contempt. Her longer, golden pink hair was in a simple braid, draping over her snow-white wings with pink accents.  
Both had an unearthly quality to them. Neither seemed human, but Yami assumed that they must simply be rather powerful humans.  
  
"I am the God of Death!" the man declared.  
"And I am the Goddess of Life!" the woman declared.  
"I, I am the Ruler of Darkness and sovereign of all things unholy. I am Yami, the darkness!" Yami yelled, still angry. Dark bolts of lightning flashed behind him.  
"We will destroy you here, and now!" Rob called.  
"We will NOT allow you to hurt anyone or anything!" Sakura added.  
Yami turned to Rob, "Well, my god, shall we get started since this pathetic little girl can't even touch me?"  
Rob simply glared at Yami in renewed anger. In this form, it was not his nature to speak unless necessary. Even when Shinigami did choose to speak, it was in a quiet, sinister tone that gave most opponents the willies.  
Yami shrugged and powered up to five percent of his maximum power. Of course, Shinigami thought that he'd simply raised his power to the same level as a few days before. Even at five percent, Yami was still slightly stronger than Shinigami.  
  
Yami decided to charge. He screamed a battle cry as he charged at the dark god. Just before attacking Shinigami, Yami veered away and circled him at great speed. Yami left afterimage after afterimage after afterimage until it seemed as though hundreds of Yamis encircled the god. This would panic many warriors, but not Shinigami. Shinigami simply stood his ground and followed Yami's movements with his seething red eyes. Shinigami's eyes widened slightly just before he plunged the dual blades of his scythe firmly into the dark lord's chest. Yami had a look of surprise at first, then a smirk. Shinigami narrowed his eyes slightly in frustration, but that was the least of his worries. With all of the afterimages, Yami managed to hide a small mass of energy, which he now blasted into Shinigami's face.  
Shinigami was thrown back and he let go of his scythe. Yami extricated the scythe from his body and self-healed. Yami now struck a battle pose with the scythe, intending to use it against its master. While Shinigami was dazed, Yami charged and attempted to slice his head off with the scythe, but that plan was soon dashed.  
Just before the scythe entered Shinigami's neck, it began to glow a dark red and stopped moving upon contact with Shinigami's neck. Yami tried again and again, but the scythe refused to do more than touch its master.  
"The Deathscythe, like all magical weapons, will not harm its rightful master," Shinigami stated simply.  
"Then at the very least, I'll prevent you from using it!" Yami yelled in anguish and snapped the weapon in several pieces, and then threw each piece in a different direction. Shinigami simply chuckled and held out a palm and spoke again.  
"Scythe of the Dead  
With powers beyond mortal sight  
Return to me  
And lend me your might!  
RELEASE!!"  
A dark magical seal appeared beneath him. (Well, this IS a Card Captor Sakura fan fiction!) A dark orb appeared in front of Shinigami and upon his grasping of it, it extended into a long bar and blood red blades ripped out of the top. Once the energy died down, he was left holding his renewed scythe.  
"Well, that could be a problem..." Yami muttered to himself.  
Shinigami dropped the scythe and it instantly disappeared into the Shadow Realm to be recalled when needed. (If I steal one name from Yugi, I might as well steal another!)  
Yami saw Shinigami's error in disarming himself and smirked. This "god" had no idea what was in store for him. Shinigami charged this time, throwing kicks and punches with meticulous attention to accuracy. Yami kept his smirk as he dodged, deflected, or caught every attack with relative ease.  
Shinigami knew that he'd need to start with the energy attacks soon, so he decided to lead Yami away from the town.  
Shinigami told Sakura this telepathically and began to speed toward a special place where he knew that no person would be. He was headed for the restricted city of Hiroshima. Ever since the US bombing of the city, it has been off-limits to the people. Of course, the residual radiation wouldn't hurt the gods or Yami, but it would be clear of civilians. Yami laughed at Shinigami's cowardice and took chase after him.  
  
  
Former city of Hiroshima  
  
They soon came upon the desolate city. A cold, swift wind blew over the flat land that was once a sprawling city. There were no ruins, no dead trees, nothing here at all, which was worse than a ruined city. Ruins are a testament to what was once there, an homage to past. Not even that existed now. The city had been completely decimated. Of course, the darkness in the skies over Tomoeda followed them to this desolate place. The entire lifeless, dark plain was an extremely creepy place. Even Sakura had to stifle a "hoeeee" upon entering the city.  
"Nice decor," Yami commented.  
"Indeed," Shinigami replied coldly.  
Once they reached the center of this deserted wasteland, they settled to the ground about 100 feet apart, glaring at each other. Sakura used one of her new techniques to stay invisible and out of the way, but her heightened senses kept her fully apprised of everything that was happening.  
  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
That stubborn fool! Why did I agree to marry him? He's so arrogant and stubborn that he'll not ascend to his highest level to fight. Well, I guess I agreed to marry him because he's kind, gentle, strong, and.... hoe, never mind. All I know is that my love can't win this way. I hope that he has some sort of plan worked out. The new training he gave me might help me, but I'm still so inexperienced at it.  
"Shall we continue, my god?" I heard Yami sneer.  
Rob just gave another one of his trademark glares and I noticed Yami's annoyed expression. I almost giggled at the way his face contorted in anger.  
Finally, Yami got fed up and attacked Rob. I don't know where he got the speed or strength, but Rob was having an easy time dodging every punch and kick. Once Yami got angry enough to let his guard slip, my love used one of his best moves.  
Rob swept Yami's legs out from under him and continued to spin, blindly blasting Yami in the stomach with a large mass of energy. Isn't Rob just so sugoi when he's like this? *dreamy eyes* I love him so.... *ahem*  
Yami seems to be quite stunned, but I noticed no decrease in his power. Normally when two powerful beings fight, one can tell how hurt they are by their power levels. Each hit is supposed to lower the energy of the one being hit, but Yami didn't seem to be getting any weaker. He must be hiding his powers.  
  
*Looks down at her outfit* I really wish that it wasn't so dark and barren out here; I'm starting to get kind of cold. Hoeeee!  
  
  
Rob's P.O.V.  
  
Ack! Dang, this guy is swift. FIST! Phew, barely dodged that one. This is bad, I hit him with a surprise attack and not only does his energy not go down, but it began to rise! I'll have to ascend soon if I'm not careful. LEG! AHH! That hurt, chokuso! I can't keep this up, but I have no choice. If I reveal that I can ascend further now, I'll lose my surprise attack later on. I know he's hiding a lot of energy from me, but surely he can't be much more powerful than he already is.  
  
Good thing that Sakura's invisible, her lovely figure and outfit would probably distract me.  
  
  
Yami's P.O.V.  
  
HAHAHA! This fool knows not of whom he deals with. AH! HA, pain! What an interesting sensation! Hehehe, I'd almost forgotten what it felt like. No matter, a slight energy increase and I'm well on my way. Perhaps it's time to lean more pressure on him. Let's see how he handles 8% full power, eh? Bwa ha ha ha ha! He is so weak and frail. I'll squish him like an insect once I'm done with him. OH! But first, I'll rip this area of the universe into to pieces! I wonder what his serious face will look like once he sees the universe begin to collapse in on itself! Ha, ha, HAHAHAHA!  
  
  
Omniscient Narrator P.O.V. (Although, I'm not sure what's going to happen now so that isn't a good title for me)  
  
Shinigami was beginning to lose his battle. He did not realize just how powerful that Yami was. He only had one technique left before he would be forced to ascend to his godly form. Now was about as good a time as any to use it.  
  
Shinigami took a stance a braced himself as he called out the incantation he would need to use this ability.  
"Super Kaioken Attack!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and soon he was surrounded by a torrent of red energy. The energy seeped into every pore of his body and energized him. His power level nearly doubled with this technique, but there is a risk of certain muscles and tendons exploding from the tremendous strain placed upon them.  
While Yami was in startled awe, Shinigami attacked. He simply appeared in front of Yami, moving faster then even Sakura could see. Shinigami did a back spin-kick, knocking Yami's head roughly. Yami was sent backward and quickly recovered to find no opponent in front of him. His confusion was soon relieved as Shinigami slammed Yami on his back, sending him into the ground. Shinigami now prepared to perform his most powerful beam attack, the Kamehameha Wave. Shinigami assumed the position, with his hands cupped off his right hip and his left hip pointed toward his target as he began the chant.  
"Kaaaaa Meeeeee Haaaaaa Meeeeee...." he called and a blue ball of light and energy appeared in his grasp.  
Yami knew of this very old attack and prepared to do the same thing.  
"Kaaaaa Meeeeee Haaaaaa Meeeeee...." Yami screamed and a red ball of light and energy appeared in his grasp.  
"HAAAAA!" they both called and unison and fired their respective beams at each other.  
Shinigami's blue beam met Yami's red. They collided in a great display of energy. Bolts of electricity danced around the white orb that had formed where the beams met. Great gusts of wind blew from the two warriors as they seemed to be equally matched. Only Sakura knew that this was almost a Kamikaze attack on Rob's part. He could only maintain this intensity as long as he was using Kaioken and he would be severely injured if he kept that up.  
Soon, Yami began to push Shinigami's beam back little by little. Shinigami strained and pushed all of his energy into his beam, but it was not enough. Soon the muscles on his arms, his triceps, began to quiver. First, his left tricep burst from the strain.  
"AHHHHH!" the god screamed in pain, his sudden burst of intensity buying him a little time. But alas, his left tricep and bicep suddenly exploded. The right leg that had come to brace him once he landed began to collapse under the strain. Inside of his leg, the wild energy being created began to play havoc with his muscles. Soon, Rob could no longer hold Yami back and his beam of energy collapsed. Rob was then engulfed in the red beam.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Sakura yelled and raced toward her fallen love. Once the beam cleared, she found the broken man. Most of the bones in his body were broken and over 70% of his skin was covered in third-degree burns. His tidy braid was barely existent and his wings... you don't want to know what his wings looked like. Sakura was sobbing at the sight of her fiancée and was trying to tell if he was alive. Her teary eyes couldn't detect life until she felt the familiar dark green aura touch hers. He looked again and he was breathing, but only barely. Thank goodness that gods are immortal! She couldn't restore his energy, but she could heal him. She placed one hand on his chest and the other on his belly as she began to heal him. Soon after the display of light died down, he was a restored man. He was extremely tired and winded, but fully healed.  
  
But alas, the great god of death had lost.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Yami slowly chuckled. "I have defeated the god of the death and the goddess of life can't even touch me, what a pity!" Yami called and began to laugh hysterically.  
Sakura was mostly ignoring him and concentrating on Rob, hugging and kissing him.  
"Just for the heck of it, I think that I'll destroy the entire universe anyway. I was only going to do that if I lost, but now would be a good time, too," Yami said matter-of-factly.  
  
Yami collected his energy and rose to full power. He raised his hands to the heavens and there was a break in the darkness. The break wasn't blue, however, it was dark violet. Red lightning ripped from the tear and soon other tears began to form. The sky was a patchwork of black and violet with blood red lightning striking in waves across the sky. The coldness and wind inherent to the area worsened dramatically and Sakura shivered. The ground began to rumble but soon died down as the clouds above roiled and churned from the energy expended.  
  
Rob slowly climbed to his feet, shrugging Sakura off when she tried to help. She watched him with worry on her face as he stood tall and straight. He soon began to draw upon his ancient energy and started to glow a soft golden color.  
He soon erupted with energy as he assumed his full, godly form. His braid became much longer and turned ash gray, and then his bat wings became massive feathered wings. His red eyes became golden as well and he filled with strength. He wasn't at full power and still wasn't a match for Yami, but Rob had no intention of fighting any more.  
"Sakura," Rob began and gazed at his love with his silvered eyes, "You'll have to take care of Yami. I'll be busy holding the universe together."  
"I can't even touch him..." Sakura said.  
"You can with the training I gave you," he cut her off and continued, "Just use the anger and despair that you felt when you saw my hurt body and that will help you."  
With that, Rob raised his godly arms to the sky and his gold and silver aura shot up into the sky. The lightning calmed and the sky turned back to black it was before. Rob then collapsed onto his hands and knees. He was directing so much energy toward keeping space intact that he could no longer stand. Sakura rushed to his side, but he told her that he was alright.  
  
Sakura, knowing that he couldn't maintain this level of output for long, ascended to her full goddess form. Her pinkish-gold hair elongated to almost drag the ground and became more of a platinum blond with soft pink highlights. Her wings became larger and seemed to look like her feathers were made of silver. Her pink eyes turned golden as a last step. She stood up and faced her opponent and she began to concentrate.  
She thought about how her love's crumpled and burned form looked. She thought about how Yami laughed at her concern. She thought about how Rob was completely helpless now, trying to hold the universe together by himself. She thought about the screams of her friends when Akuma killed them all. She thought about how bloody and broken Rob was then, too. She thought about all the horrible things that had happened to her since she'd known Rob. She even thought about how Veovis had brutally murdered Robahsu's parents in D'ni. All of the anger, the rage, the contempt that she held coalesced here and now.  
She glared at the laughing form of Yami as another transformation took place. First, her eyes turned black. Not simply a black like new tarmac or like a new black car, but more like the blackness was all consuming. Her eyes looked as if they absorbed light and reflected none back. She had the look of anger, of rage in those dark eyes. As she concentrated more and more on her growing rage, the whites of her eyes turned a dark, blood red. Yami stopped laughing and took notice of her.  
Next, her hair changed. It was still the same length and style, but blackness was snaking down it. Once her hair had completely changed to that raven blackness, thin trails of blood red began to snake around her hair. Her wings took on the same color scheme. They became black as coal and the blood red appeared as random feathers.  
Her robes also changed. Before, she sported a light white cloth, now she sported black leather. She had a pair of leather boots that came almost up to her knees. A tight mini-skirt adorned her hips and a tight black top covered most of her torso. A pair of black gloves appeared on her hands and they reached pass her elbows.  
All of her skin became a very pale color. The contrast in color between her clothing and skin simply made her look evil. She glared at Yami. She wasn't angry. She wasn't enraged. She was ROYALLY PISSED OFF!  
  
"Wow a change of clothes and color, I'm shaking in my boots over here!" Yami jeered.  
Sakura was squeezing Yami's neck in an instant. Yami sputtered and choke before he blasted Sakura in the stomach to get her off. She flew back a few feet, but didn't seem to really feel it. She started beating the crap out of Yami while he was still dazed. She plunged her knee into his stomach, her fist into his jaw, and a number of other unpleasant things.  
She sent a crescent kick to Yami's head, but Yami caught it and smiled at her. He then started to turn flips, swinging her around in large circles. He let her go, sending her downward.  
"HOEEEEE!" Sakura yelled just before hitting the ground and being buried in rubble.  
Yami laughed to himself but his self-congratulation was cut short.  
  
Sakura from the rubble in a blast of dark energy. She was even angrier than before now. She rocketed up to meet Yami at a speed that even he had been impressed with. She renewed her assault on him, but he decided to end this fun and be serious. They were both matching each other blow for blow. Sakura then decided to draw her weapon.  
Reached and from nowhere pulled out her own scythe instead of her sword. Magical weapons tend to transform to suit their owner's mood or ability. She was very dark so her jeweled sword became a jeweled scythe. It was shorter than the Deathscythe at only 5-foot long but the blade was still 2-foot long. It had a single blade at the top to Shinigami's two and it couldn't fold or telescope, but she really didn't need those abilities at this point.  
She swung her scythe and Yami barely managed to call his sword before his head was removed. His black and violet sword clanged loudly against Sakura's scythe. They pressed as hard as they could, but neither budged nor backed down. They glared at each other angrily for a few minutes. Yami smiled and let go of his weapon and dodged downward. Sakura fell forward from being off-balance and Yami kicked her in the stomach. He grabbed her neck and slammed her face into his knee. He held onto her hair as he continued to kick and punch her repeatedly. Finally, he used her long braid to through her into the ground again. When she got up, blood was trickling from her nose and mouth. One of her ribs was cracked, also. She breathed heavily and inconsistently.  
  
"Well, Goddess, what are you going to do now?" Yami asked her in mock concern.  
"I'm going to DESTROY YOU!" she screamed and fired an energy beam at Yami.  
Yami was surprised by the size of the beam and barely managed to catch it. He was holding it back as Sakura poured more energy into it. It was almost too powerful for him to stop. He began to fire another beam into it and had an idea. He fired a very fine blast of energy into hers creating a small hole. He dove through that hole and met Sakura while she was in a very vulnerable position. Yami kicked her in the head and fired a massive blast of energy at her. She barely managed to get into a defensive position but she did. She crossed her arms in front of her and projected her energy in front of her to keep herself from being injured.  
When the dust cleared, Sakura was intact, but severely drained of energy. She sat down from lack of energy and panted loudly. She probably couldn't even stand, much less defend herself at this point. She waited for Yami to slowly walk over to her.  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Rob wasn't exactly conscious, but he was aware enough to tell that Sakura was loosing. He knew that he had a small amount of energy in reserve just in case he had a chance to attack Yami, but Rob thought of another use for it. He could use it to send a message, to get help.  
As he concentrated, he whispered, "Go to her, your mistress..."  
As soon as he finished, a beam of light left him and headed for whom it was meant for. Rob finally lost consciousness as he lost the energy to stay awake. It was all up to whether or not his message got through in time.  
  
  
Back with Sakura and Yami  
  
"Your name is Sakura, right?" Yami questioned her.  
She just glared at him angrily.  
"I heard him call you that a while ago. You know, your boyfriend is almost dead. He won't last more than ten minutes," Yami stated as he slowly walked in circles around her.  
"But you know what?" Yami asked her, "You won't live for another two minutes so how long he lives doesn't really matter."  
"We will defeat you," Sakura whispered.  
"No, you won't. Nice chatting with you, but goodbye!" Yami said.  
He walked about 20-30 feet away from her and gathered energy for one more beam attack. He concentrated and fired at Sakura. She cringed and closed her eyes.  
  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
This is the end. I'm going to die now. I've failed everyone! I failed Rob, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Dad, Touya; I've eve failed my mother. That beam will hit me any second now....  
It should have hit by now.  
  
  
3rd Person P.O.V.  
  
The beam raced toward Sakura and there was a massive explosion. Sakura opened her eyes to see a blinding white light. But when the light died, she saw something even more amazing. She was encased in a pink dome. On the dome directly in front of her was a symbol. It looked like a large wing with a chain wrapped around it.  
"Shield....?" she questioned herself, not believing, "SHEILD CARD!"  
It was the Shield card. Shield disappeared and a glowing brick appeared in front of her. The light dimmed and she found that she was looking at a deck. Her deck of Sakura cards! The deck exploded and four rings of thirteen cards formed around her on random axes. She saw this and wondered where the 53rd card was.  
She got her answer. The Hope appeared in front of her and released into its spirit form. Hope looked down at her mistress and crouched down onto her level. Hope smiled warmly at Sakura and took her cheek in her hand. Sakura looked into the card's gray eyes and remembered how lonely it felt as the Clow card Void.  
"I'm sorry that I left you all," Sakura said on the verge of crying.  
"Be silent Mistress. We forgive you and now we are here to help you," Hope said warmly.  
Yami had begun to try and force his way to Sakura, but the cards formed a barrier that he could not pass.  
"How can you help me? None of you are powerful enough to stop him," Sakura said confused.  
"You forget about my abilities as the Void," Hope said.  
"But to use them, don't I have to give up my strongest emotion?"  
"Yes, Mistress, I'm afraid so."  
"Then I won't do it."  
"Nani?"  
"I won't give up my love for Robahsu! Never!"  
Hope looked troubled for a moment then had an idea.  
"Mistress, is love the strongest emotion? Stronger than hate and fear?"  
"I think it is."  
"Do you think that it is more powerful than wind, water, fire, and earth?"  
"Yes."  
"You're the Card Mistress and we are the Sakura Cards, surely we can make a new friend."  
Somehow, Sakura understood. All of the cards took their spiritual forms. The great bird of Fly, the finned lady of Watery, and small animal of Dash, the cloaked darkness of Shadow, even the woman holding the scale of Libra was there. Fifty-four spirits were before her including the two spirits of Twin. Magical seals appeared beneath all of them and they concentrated their energy toward a single point in front of Sakura. She released the staff that had appeared around her neck. Her magical seal appeared and she added what energy she had left to theirs. Soon, a card of light appeared revolving in front of Sakura. It stopped with the back facing her.  
It didn't have Sakura's seal on it. It was different. It was now pink, gold, and dark green. Instead of the normal star and moon symbols, it had the Kanji for life and death on it. It wasn't just her card, it belonged to both her and Robahsu. She took it from midair and turned around to be shocked by the image. It was Rob and herself holding each other warmly and kissing. They each held half of a heart with wings. The same heart that Hope once held on her card.  
"The Love," she read from the bottom of the card.  
She looked at all of the spirits around her and said, "Thank you! Thank all of you for helping me today."  
"Just make sure that we're invited to the wedding," Windy said.  
"How did you..." Sakura began to ask, but the cards all returned to their card forms and went back to the book. Sakura was left with a very frustrated Yami and a new card.  
  
"About time!" Yami yelled, "Now I finally get to destroy you!"  
Sakura tossed the Love into the air and pointed her staff at it while calling, "Love card! Release and dispel! Give me the strength to defeat Yami!"  
The card released and Sakura began to glow and she was revitalized. She was at her full strength now. Yami was still powerful, but was no longer a match for Sakura. Using the power of her love for Rob, she concentrated her energy on Rob's trademark attack.  
"Kamehame..." she called and dark blue ball formed in her hands.  
"Not this again," Yami complained with distaste in his voice.  
"Ha..." Sakura whispered silently and a beam of energy escaped his hands. A massive beam over 50 feet in diameter streaked toward Yami. He tried to stop the beam, but was soon engulfed in the blue light. Yami screamed in pain and soon disappeared. Sakura stopped firing and collapsed onto the ground.  
After a few minutes, she got up and went to Rob. He was badly drained, but he would survive. She picked him up and slowly flew them both home. Sakura collapsed before she made it so she dragged Rob to Tomoyo's house, which was a couple miles before their house.  
  
  
Outside Tomoyo's Mansion  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked them.  
Sakura weakly smiled and said, "We won."  
Tomoyo gave her a questioning look but Sakura collapsed before she could elaborate. Tomoyo ordered her bodyguards to bring them in and put them in the best guest bedroom they had. Once both were put to bed, they slept soundly together in each other's arms.  
  
  
Fin Chapter Eight 


	9. I pronounce you, god and goddess, man an...

Final Chapter  
  
Yami has been defeated. Sakura and Rob have proven once and for all that they are the most powerful beings in the universe.  
  
After their battle, they decided to lie low for a while. They simply stayed home, enjoying each other's company. The couple was also seriously drained of energy. They had to maintain their godly forms for a week just to stay conscious. When they finally calmed down, they slept for a long, long time. Finally, after recovering to almost their full power, it was time for their wedding.  
  
  
Celestial Temple  
  
Rob was in a great building. It was roughly circular, being over 500 feet across, and had a high doomed roof. Robed beings walked across the pale marble floor. Most were in simple white robes and didn't appear special, unlike Rob. He was in his angelic form; with his large bat wings, golden braid, and red eyes. He walked down the center aisle of the room. Everyone that he came across almost dived out of the way to avoid him. They all knew a god when they saw one. Rob walked across the vast room and entered a small chamber off to the side,  
  
Office of the Angel of Love (Angel's can have offices!)  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Lea!" Rob called to the angel.  
"Ohayo Rob-sama!" the angel cried as she leapt from behind her desk to glomp Rob.  
"ACK!" Rob yelled as he fell to the floor. The angel was on top of him hugging him tightly.  
"Uh, Lea, I know that you're a very loving angel, but I'm an engaged man here," Rob said, chuckling.  
Lea giggled and got off of him. She was a very lovely being. Being an angel of love, she wore no clothing. Her beautiful blonde hair somehow managed to cover all that needed covering. She had two pairs of pale golden wings, which was highly abnormal. Some thought that she got them for carrying out her duties so faithfully, others thought that perhaps she had a pair when she was mortal. She was the oldest one there at over 22,000, so no one really knew. I know that I have a lot of green eyes around here, but Lea's eyes were green, too. She sat down at her desk as Rob took a seat in front of her. She gazed at him with his beautiful green eyes and smiled.  
"So? Wedding tomorrow, eh?" she asked.  
"Looks like it. I just came in here to make sure that everything is in order."  
"It is. The Temple will be cleared later today in preparation for tomorrow morning's service."  
"Good. Is there anything I need to be made aware of before the ceremony? Any last minute details?"  
"Yes, actually. Seeing as how I'm an angel, I feel an odd need to do things like a catholic, so who's the best man and maid of honor?"  
"My best man shall be Li Syaoran. I assume that Daidouji Tomoyo will be Sakura's maid of honor."  
"Okie dokie. Anything else?"  
"I just have to head over to Yama's to see if I can resurrect a few people to attend the wedding."  
"Oh, who did you have in mind?"  
"I plan to have Ahnsah attend."  
"Oh..."  
"Oh? Why did that 'oh' sound so ominous?"  
"Lost loves tend to object to these marriages."  
"Don't worry, we're good."  
"Ok, if you say so."  
"I do."  
"Any other seats need to be reserved?"  
"Let's see, ten should be sufficient."  
"Only ten?"  
"That's it, and I have to go now."  
"Uh, ok. Take care!"  
Lea got up and gave Rob a strong hug before he left. Rob waved and left.  
  
  
King Yama's Temple (Yes, there is actually a King Yama. He takes the place of the Christian Saint Peter.)  
  
"Who dares enter my palace?" a deep voice called from the shadows of the room.  
Rob sighed and answered, "Yama! It's the God of Death!"  
"Oh!" a large man said while flicking on the lights.  
"You should stop that, you're scaring the souls," Rob said.  
"Yeah yeah yeah..." said the tall man at the desk. Yama was a big man, over eight feet tall and 500 pounds. As they talked, he saw souls and either passed them to "heaven" or sent them below.  
"I have a big favor to ask of you," Rob began.  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
"I need you to allow someone to attend my wedding."  
"I don't let souls go back to Earth just to attend a wedding."  
"It's a Celestial Wedding and the soul wouldn't leave this plane."  
"You're getting a Celestial Wedding!?"  
"You didn't get the memo?"  
"We get memos!?"  
"Uh... Ok, anyway! I need my old girl Ahnsah to be brought back to attend the wedding."  
"You got a last name for her?"  
"She was the former goddess of life."  
"Oh, her, sure. I gotcha covered!"  
"Thanks Yama!"  
"Anytime..."  
Rob waved as Yama continued to concentrate on the forms required to bring her back for a day. One one-day pass coming right up!  
  
  
Celestial Temple  
  
"Ok, tomorrow morning is the big day. I should go talk to Eriol and that new Sakura card..." Rob trailed off. Her drew his scythe and traced a circle in the air. A dark green portal formed and he stepped through it.  
  
  
A light pink portal formed and a beautiful girl stepped from it. She was beautiful. She wore a barely-there white robe and had golden pink hair and pink eyes. She walked across the building quickly and entered an office.  
  
  
Office of the Angel of Love  
  
"Huh? What are you doing here?" Lea asked the goddess that had just walked into her office.  
"For my wedding tomorrow, I need to reserve more seats and I need to change who my Maid of Honor will be..."  
  
  
Eriol's Mansion  
  
"So you say that she just created a card and it isn't a Sakura Card?" Eriol asked Rob.  
"That's what I said. Judging by the symbols and color scheme, it seems to belong to both of us."  
"That's quite interesting."  
"So..."  
"So what?"  
"Can you tell me anything about it?"  
"Nope."  
"Some half of a great magician you once were in your past incarnation," Rob mumbled.  
"I'm sorry," Eriol chuckled out.  
"It's alright."  
"Oh, what should I wear to the wedding?"  
"Oh, right. You're a magician, wear your traditional robes."  
"Sure. I'll have Tomoyo whip up a similar dress for herself."  
"Alright. Sounds good."  
"I should head over and brief Syaoran and Meiling on attire."  
"Ok then. I'm sorry that I could not have helped more."  
"Take care!"  
"You too!"  
Rob shook Eriol's hand before departing.  
  
  
Li Household (they've been here a while so they got a house)  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Is your cousin here, too?" Rob asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go get her."  
"Thanks," Rob said as he took a seat on the couch.  
"Ok, what's up?" Meiling asked, sitting next to Rob. Even though he was getting married, she still had a huge crush on him.  
"It's about the wedding tomorrow morning," Rob told them.  
"Go on," Li urged.  
"What do you guys plan to wear?" Rob asked.  
"We really haven't given it much thought. We normally rely on Tomoyo for that," Li answered.  
Rob sighed.  
"What should we wear?" Meiling asked.  
"You both come from magical families, surely you each have a set of ceremonial robes," Rob said.  
"I'll have our's flown in this afternoon," Li said, getting up from his seat.  
"Thanks. I need to go tell my bride that I love her a few more times, so I'd better go," Rob joked.  
"Alright, we'll see you to the door," Meiling said, also getting up.  
"Oh, and Li."  
"Yeah Rob?"  
"Thanks for being my best man. I really appreciate it."  
"Anytime, my friend."  
Rob and Li smiled warmly at each other, then Rob smiled at Meiling before saying goodbye and leaving.  
  
  
Celestial Wedding  
  
The Hall was beautifully decorated. It was actually the entire Celestial Temple. The Cherubim had done a great job. Streamers of sunshine and moonlight hung from the ceiling. Flowers of starlight and bouquets of fire and ice were adorning the space. Many, many seats were arranged. The seats, of course, were made of wind. You'd be surprised by how comfy they were. A choir of angels quietly sang their songs and it was a beautiful sound. Several rows of seats of seats in front were empty. The first full row held the seven members of the Council of Nine, since two of them were getting married. The rest of that row was empty, as was the custom. Other miscellaneous angels and gods and even demon filled the rest of the seats. A few orbs of light, souls, floated along the walls. The front row had Eriol and Tomoyo on the right side, with Tomoyo by the aisle. Tomoyo brought a camera in order to capture everything on film.  
Eriol wore a long, dark blue robe and held his staff at his side. Once the ceremony began, he would seal it (If you release it to have it, I assume you seal it to get rid of it) as not to distract anyone. Tomoyo wore a flowing, dark blue silk kimono. Her hair was also done up rather elegantly.  
On the other side was Touya. Fujitaka would take a seat next to him once he led Sakura to the altar. Touya wore a traditional black tuxedo and Fujitaka would be wearing the same thing. Touya was also hiding a sign that said "Yatta Kaijuu!" on it.  
Behind them, Meiling and Setsuna sat. Both were on either side of the aisle. Setsuna wore a garnet and dark green dress as well as her tiara. She was princessed out. She wore long gloves to accompany the dress and her hair was done up in a simple, yet stately fashion. She'd had her diamond necklace and tiara polished the night before just for this occasion.  
Mailing wore a red, Chinese style dress with golden trim. It was dark red with the Li family crests on it in gold. She had her hair in the usual dual pigtails. She had a giddy grin on her face and was awed by the look of the room.  
Next down the line were the four guardians. Two seats on the right were designed so that Cerberus and Spinel could be there in their true forms. Yue and Ruby Moon were in their true forms as well. They decided, at Sakura and Eriol's urgings, to go as a couple. They wore basically the same garment. Ruby wore a blue and red dress and Yue wore a blue and red robe. (The colors may sound odd together but trust me, it looked great.)  
Rob came in and noticed about 54 open seats and felt a little worried, but brushed it off.  
  
The hall quieted at the angel standing at the altar's signal. The only sound was Tomoyo's camera recording, which no one really heard. The Angel to preside over the ceremony, Lea, then began to speak.  
"Today is a great day. On this day, a god and a goddess shall be joined in a celestial union. They have proven their love to be very powerful and this union is simply an extension of that. Now, would the groom please take his position?"  
  
Rob appeared at the end of the aisle and began to walk toward the altar. He was in his full, godly form now. His flowing golden robes flapped slightly as he moved. His platinum braid lightly touched the floor. His silver eyes looked warmly at all who had come. Just as he felt sad about Ahnsah not making it, someone appeared next to Touya. She was wearing a simple white robe and her golden halo glowed brightly. They smiled at each other then Rob noticed that it wasn't Ahnsah. It was Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother. The funny think was that he was so nervous that his silvered wings were shaking slightly. A few of the Nine chuckled silently, but Rob didn't hear them, luckily. He finally made it to the altar and stood there, waiting for his bride.  
  
"Now, the bride may enter and take her position next to her groom," Lea called warmly.  
  
Fujitaka and Sakura appeared at the entrance to the room. The choir began to sing an ancient hymn befitting the goddess. Just before starting, though, Ahnsah slipped Sakura her bouquet. It contained cherry blossoms, nadeshiko flowers (I forget what the English is), and other beautiful flowers that only grew on this plane of existence. It was a lovely bouquet indeed. Slowly, Fujitaka led his daughter down the aisle. She almost began to cry when she saw her mother in the front row, but composed herself. She would be doing plenty of crying later.  
Once they reach the altar, Fujitaka turned to his daughter. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered, "I'm proud of you," into her ear before taking a seat next to his dead wife. They held hands while the rest of the ceremony.  
As soon as the couple was on the altar, Ahnsah and Syaoran appeared from nowhere and took their positions next to the couple. Syaoran took a position just behind Rob and Ahnsah was just behind Sakura. Rob was a bit confused about the change in Maid of Honor, but was pleased nonetheless.  
  
Rob and Sakura were beautiful together. Rob wore a long, golden robe that was traditional for him to wear. Sakura was supposed to wear a silver or white robe, but Tomoyo had gotten to her. Instead, she wore a long dress of white silk. It had short sleeves and the top was a corset. The skirt dragged the floor a little, so Ahnsah moved it to more aesthetically pleasing position. Of course, Sakura was also in her highest form. Her pale golden was long enough to drag the ground, but some of it was done up in a bun at the back to keep it from dragging behind her. Her bright, golden eyes were full of happiness and had long since begun to form tears. This was the happiest moment of both of their lives.  
  
(Syaoran is wearing a more formal version of his green robe and Ahnsah wears a simplified version of Sakura's dress.)  
  
"Now, we can begin..." Lea begins, but is cut off by Sakura.  
"No, one more thing," Sakura said.  
Everyone looked at her oddly and she took the key from her neck and her cards from a fold of her dress.  
"All Sakura Cards!" she called after tossing them in the air and releasing her staff, "Take a seat and witness this wonderful moment!"  
All of the cards float over to the empty seats on their spirit forms and sit down. Some look quite odd, like a scale (Libra) or a platform with wings (Move) sitting in a seat, but no one seemed to question it. It felt right that the Cards be there. No one knew it, but even Clow Reed was standing against the far wall, watching.  
  
"Now?" Lea asked playfully.  
"Now!" Sakura called, tossing her staff to Tomoyo for safekeeping.  
Lea giggled before continuing, "I, Lea Mei, am here to join you two beings in the highest form of matrimony. The Celestial wedding isn't granted to all who want to elope. No, it is only granted once I see that two people love each other so much, that they would rather die than stop loving each other."  
Lea held out a palm and The Love card appeared in her hand.  
"This card is proof of that intensity, as it was created from Sakura's love after Robahsu summoned the Sakura Book."  
She paused to look at the happy couple before continuing.  
"Ok, now let's get these two married, eh?"  
Most of the room chuckled a little.  
"Robahsu Festern, last survivor of the D'ni and Saiyan races, do you take this goddess to be your wife? To love her, to hold her, and to protect her for the rest of eternity?"  
"Aye, I do," he responded seriously.  
"And do you, Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Sakura Cards, take this god to be your husband? To love him, to hold him, and to protect him for the rest of eternity?"  
"Might as well," she said, eliciting a loud giggle from everyone in the room.  
She smiled and looked at her brother and his sign. She waved her hand at him and the sign disappeared and it felt as if she had stomped on his foot.  
Once the laughter died down, Rob took Sakura's hands and they stared in each other's eyes.  
  
"Alrighty then, by the power vested in me by... well, me, I pronounce that you are God and Goddess. Man and Wife," Lea said. She touched both of their shoulders and made a slight modification to their auras. "You may now kiss and seal your union," she finished.  
  
The two looked at each other lovingly for a moment and kissed each other deeply. As they did, they felt each other's aura, their warmth, fill the other. It was a deeply intimate and spiritual experience. They could feel each other's heartbeat. Feel each other's thoughts and emotions. They kissed slowly, luxuriously.  
As soon as their lips touched, everyone/thing that could stand stood and applauded. All except for the Silent, she just smiled at them without a sound.  
The couple broke the kiss and looked at the applauding crowd. Rob pulled Sakura close and kissed her again, but this time they wrapped their wings around each other, blocking out the noise and pulling each other closer.  
  
The two most powerful beings in the universe were now married, they were one.  
  
  
Fin Story, "Threat from the Past"  
  
Clow Reed: It was a nice ceremony. You two belong together.  
Rob: Thanks Clow-sama, that means a lot to us.  
Sakura: I'm so glad that you came!  
Clow: It was my pleasure.  
Rob: Would you like to end the story for us?  
Clow: If you wish me to, how could I refuse.  
Sakura: Arigato Clow-sama!  
Clow: Well, this is the end. Rob says that he might author a few more little things that they do in the future, but the saga is mostly over. All of us would like to extend our gratitude for reading this story. Perhaps another will follow... 


End file.
